Here Comes The Bride
by twenty-six whitewave
Summary: It's Shizuru's wedding day! She stood in front of the altar waiting for her wife-to-be, when a stranger suddenly appeared dressed in a wedding gown & accompanied the real bride to march toward the altar. "I'm here, as promised," she says in a drunken voice. The girl raised her veil, & Shizuru was fascinated to see the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen... Ara! Who is this girl?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters.

**Here Comes The Bride, Chapter One.**

Disco lights flicker in the dimly-lighted club. Its flashing lights cause strain in the eyes as lights turn on and off while it changes colors. The powerful sound emanating from the speakers fill the place with deafening noise. Smell of cigarettes and alcohol surround the air and most people were already passed out, if not, they seem to have their own world just like a certain girl…

Natsuki roam around her drunk glassy eyes, the same time as her body continuously dance to the beat of "Trouble" by Britney Spears. She saw her red haired friend Nao Yuuki who's seated at the next table watch her with concern in her eyes. Nao took a deep breath as she stood up and approached the navy haired beauty.

"Nao! Come on, let's dance!" she invited the girl over with a sexy grin on her lips. She placed both hands atop Nao's shoulder and gyrated her hips. This made the smaller girl blush faintly yet unnoticeable.

She pried Natsuki's hands off her shoulders. "Natsuki, this is enough. We have to go home," she spoke in a stern voice.

"Mou… but the night has just started, Nao-kun~" Natsuki, obviously inebriated, slurred in her words. She has a seductive smile plastered on those red lips which caught the attention of some of the dancing drunk patrons within their range. A few brave souls wolf-whistled at her. Nao sighed.

"Natsuki, it's almost dawn. The bar will close in a while and have you forgotten it's the day of your wedding? Kami, look at you, how can you walk through the aisle looking like that? You're so wasted." Nao spoke in a reprimanding tone.

Something popped in her head upon the mention of the word 'wedding', but she's too tipsy to understand its importance. She shrugged her shoulders and moved her body to the music, again.

Getting irritated, Nao pulled her hand and dragged her away from the dance floor.

"Are you crazy? Whether you like it or not, we're going home."

They walked side by side, Nao carrying most of Natsuki's weight as the latter anchored her arm on her shoulders. They reached the parking lot and she gently assisted Natsuki on the front passenger seat. Nao put Natsuki's safety belt on then jogged her way to the other side of the car and positioned herself behind the wheel. She sympathetically glanced Natsuki's way before starting the car's engine.

Meet Natsuki Kuga – no, she is not a party girl. She also doesn't like bar hopping. She seldom drinks liquor, that's why she easily got drunk with two bottles of strong beer. Natsuki can feel her eyelids getting heavy so she closed her already bloodshot eyes. An image formed in her head – the image of her soon to be spouse. She felt nauseous all of a sudden. Holding her stomach, she emptied its contents inside the car. Natsuki could hear all the curses coming from Nao as the latter forcefully stepped on the brake.

"Shit! Natsuki!" Nao wearily said.

"G-Gomen," was all she was able to reply amidst the blur in her head. She feels so heavy inside she couldn't even lift her index finger. She feels like crying and laughing at the same time, various emotions coursing through her chest.

"I'm only nineteen and I'm getting married!" Natsuki blurted out of nowhere while a steady stream of tears started falling from her emerald eyes.

"Natsuki, it's for your own good. There's no other way," the red head spoke, holding the other girl's cold hand.

Natsuki returned a bitter smile to her friend. "They abandoned me, they left me all alone," she repeatedly uttered, as if that's the only thing running on her mind.

"No, Natsuki. It was an accident. Your parents did not intend to leave you alone. They loved you so much, you know that."

Her parents died in a plane crash. She has no siblings and no known relatives. Her parents are her only family. They provided her with almost everything money can buy. They loved her so much.

She was pampered and not even once did she feel any kind of hardship in life. Natsuki wasn't even forced to take over their family business because she didn't want to. She took up Fine Arts and it was supported by both parents. She wasn't able to finish though because her parents passed away.

Losing her parents was like dying over and over again every day. She was clueless on what to do. She doesn't know how to manage a business, that's why in a short matter of time she lost their properties including the family business. Soon, all the money left at the bank quickly drained. She was left with nothing, not even a cent.

"Help me, Mom, Dad… I don't love her," she pleaded, unconsciously ignoring the rant coming from beside her.

Shizuma Hanazono… that's the name of the woman she is supposed to marry. She offered her marriage during the time Natsuki was at her lowest. Shizuma was success personified. The woman is a famous lawyer, and hails from a respected and well-known clan of the rich and powerful. She liked Natsuki the first time they met in the university, though the feeling is not entirely mutual.

Shizuma is a dream catch to any gay girl… well, almost. And even though her engagement to Natsuki caused a buzz in her society, upper masses and fan girls included, she is very much willing to marry the younger girl. Sad to say, she lacks the single most important ingredient for a complete union with Natsuki, a simple little thing called love. And Natsuki is not even sure she's gay! Not that same sex marriage is unusual in Japan, actually it's socially acceptable nowadays.

Natsuki did almost everything to persuade herself to fall for the woman, but she failed. Like a puzzle piece, they are mismatched! It can't be forced; else they will just ruin the picture. They have zero percent at love and chemistry.

Nao heaved a sigh. "You can go through this, Natsuki. I know you will."

x – x – x – x – x

Natsuki was staring blankly outside of the car on their way to the church. She barely had thirty minutes of sleep after she and Nao left the bar. Though Nao let her have some rest before she got ready. Her long beautiful navy tresses were covered in a veil and her face was applied with minimum make-up that further accentuated her beauty. She wore an off-white French lace gown with an empire waist and cap sleeves. It is slim fitted through the bust, waist, and hips, and have mermaid silhouettes that puff out just below the knee. To any onlooker, Natsuki is nothing but perfection.

"Miss, are you okay?" the driver hesitantly asked her.

She turned her head towards the rear view mirror and after a few seconds of glaring at the old man, "Get out of the car," she said.

"W-what?" The poor man was obviously surprised by the order but nevertheless slowed down the car to the right road shoulder. _'She's beautiful alright, but so scary!'_

"I said, get the friggin' out of here!" she shouted. The driver was unable to speak as he felt invicible icy daggers piercing at him and just scampered away.

Natsuki transferred in the driver seat and drove the car. It was swerving in the road. She was met with angry horns from other drivers but she didn't care. At the moment she is plagued with various feelings that burden her emotionally. She punched the wheel and accelerated the car speed.

"_There's no other way_," Nao's words echoed in her brain. She stepped on the brake forcefully. She was grinding her teeth and tightened her grip on the wheel.

"To my future spouse, here I come!"

* * *

**AN:**

Hi! It's a new story. Again, I'm deviating from the norm so here's the beautiful Natsuki whom I always admired. Damn! I wish she was real. Some may be wondering why Shizuma Hanazono is present here. No, this fic is not a cross-over. I just love Shizuma from Strawberry Panic anime thus the appearance. Just a fan :-)

Special thanks to NKruger17 for letting me use her profile pic/avatar.

To the readers, let me hear your thoughts. And yes, this will be updated regularly. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters.

**Here Comes The Bride, Chapter Two.**

"To my future spouse, here I come!"

She revved the car, but she cannot remember the address of the church due to her drunkenness. There is but one place that keeps entering her mind as of the moment, the church she frequents to. "Goodbye, single life!"

No more than fifteen minutes she arrives at the destination. In her line of sight, there seem to be a lot of guests already inside. She took the bottle of liquor underneath the seat. She opened and drank it straight up before getting off the car and walked through the pathway of the church.

x – x – x – x – x

Beautiful white lilies adorn the pews and makeshift dividers along the aisle. On each stand bouquets of flowers are elegantly arranged in a basket. The motif of the wedding is black and white, that's why it's been decided that black and white tulle and ribbons decorated the entirety of the church. Warm smiles are plastered on every guest's lips, most especially to the parents and relatives – the Marguerites.

The three closest friends of the _other _bride were conversing with each other on one side of the chapel.

"I could never understand what that Bubuzuke saw in that woman! She freaks me out!" a busty blond commented.

"Hush, Haruka-chan… people might hear you…" a mousy bespectacled girl meekly replied.

"But… Yukino! You know I'm telling the truth. The girl did nothing but be a walker-"

"stalker..."

"stalker, during our university years and according to my executive committee she did threaten the other admirers. I bet she put something on Bubuzuke's tea while proposing! She's plain weird."

"My, my! Such accusations from our former executive director! I believe its Shizuru-san's personal choice to marry Marguerite-san. I may not personally know the underlying reasons, but I believe my childhood friend has thought this through before deciding on this. It's only fair that we support her in this ne, Haruka-san?" a handsome raven-haired man spoke.

"Do you really believe Bubuzuke is in love with that girl, Reito?" Haruka asked.

"I… I believe in Shizuru-san's decision," was Reito's safe answer.

"Fujino-san…" Yukino whispered.

x – x – x – x – x

**Shizuru – Tomoe Nuptial **(welcome sign)

A staff working for the wedding organizer is currently transferring big bouquets of flowers from the truck to its designated location when suddenly, the boss spots him.

"Oi! What are you doing? Your companions need extra hands back there!"

"Uh, how about these flowers, boss?"

"Just set it aside for a while, it'll only take a minute! Quick!"

"Yes, boss!" and puts the obstruction in front of the sign.

**Shizu**(now partially covered by the huge bouquet of flowers) **Nuptial**

Natsuki, currently with blurry eyesight sees the welcome sign and assumes its **Shizuma**, then proceeds inside the church.

_This is it_, Shizuru thought to herself. She has her usual façade smile on while waiting for the bridal march.

It seemed like time stopped upon seeing Tomoe walk slowly toward the altar in her beautiful wedding dress. But after a second or two, she was puzzled to see another girl suddenly appear also wearing a gown. Said girl joined Tomoe walk down the aisle.

"A-ara?"

Shizuru got really confused upon seeing the mystery bride crisscross in her steps and is headed towards her direction! She glanced at Tomoe, the green-haired girl obviously shocked and frozen in her place.

…

"W-Who's that girl? S-she seems to be… She's leaking of alcohol!"

"I-It's reeking, Haruka-san…" came the meek reply.

"What the-?! Yukino, stop repeating everything I say!"

…

"I'm here, as promised," the girl says in a drunken voice. She stood in front of Shizuru and with sluggish movement raised her veil very slowly…

Shizuru was not able to say anything, at all, upon seeing the face of the girl. She's very beautiful; emerald eyes encircled with thick lashes, sharp nose, red lips. The skin is flawless and is currently sporting a radiant blush. If she wasn't mistaken, this girl stood around five feet and four inches tall. Shizuru lowered her eyes to gauge the other woman's physique, it cannot be denied that underneath the white wedding dress is a well-toned, attractive body. She uncharacteristically gulped because she was hypnotized by the alluring stranger.

"I do…" the girl mumbled before hooking her right arm in Shizuru's neck and pressed her sweet lips in hers. It was least to say her whole world was rocked upon the touch of lips.

"Shizuru!" Tomoe shouted that broke the magic spell that seems to bind even the depths of her soul. She carefully took a step back. Her supposed bride's eyes are burning with rage. Tomoe approached her and...

**Slap!**

The sound of Tomoe's hand making contact in the right side Shizuru's face resounded in the solemn church.

_*gasp*_

"BUBUZUKE!" "Shizuru-san!" "Fujino-san!"

Head turned sideways, Shizuru stood still.

Tomoe thinking Shizuru cheated on her or worst, is playing a prank on her, screamed: "You– you! Shame on you _onee-sama_!" Tomoe stomped her way out of the church.

Shizuru took a step forward and for once in her life, unsure if she's going to follow Tomoe and explain the misunderstanding. But before she even left her position the stranger wobbled in front of her and eventually lost consciousness. She fell right into Shizuru's waiting arms.

"A-ara…"

* * *

**AN:**

I would like to add a Natsuki POV but somehow it doesn't quite fit the flow of the story. So to explain why Natsuki didn't react upon seeing Shizuru in the altar and not Shizuma, 1) She's way past drunk and is currently encountering the after effects of alcohol like blurredness of vision and uncoordinated motor functions 2) She is sleep-deprived with only 30 minutes of rest, and 3) I specifically chose Shizuma to play the role of should-be spouse because if I squint my eyes, I don't know if you'd agree, but the hazy image could pass as Shizuru. Plus she's my favorite character in another anime.

* * *

Hi, this is the second chapter should I have not made such a ruckus last night. I have just read all the reviews/messages and for that reason I apologize for upsetting the innocent readers. This story will continue. It's me being professional. I sincerely hope not to disappoint any more than what I did last night. I only have one request, if somehow this story doesn't meet your expectation for whatever reason please do not be afraid to send me a PM. I would be more than glad to answer your queries or maybe tell the entire story already so you wouldn't doubt me. Just remember, "Respect begets respect."

Thanks,

26.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters.

**Here Comes The Bride, Chapter Three.**

Natsuki laid on the bed in a fetus-like position, cradling her head which she felt was likely to explode from the extreme hangover. Hours ago, she spent the time emptying her stomach in the bathroom.

"I think I'm gonna die…"

Natsuki then heard her friend snicker from the chair beside the bed.

"Heh~ heh~ That's what you get from excessive drinking! You should have seen your face and you're oh so seductive dance number back in the club. Are we going to do that on your birthday, too?" her red head friend quipped.

Natsuki glared at Nao which the latter just ignored.

"Yeah, Natsuki what were you thinking? I've never known you to drink or party hard." A handsome-faced short-haired girl with eyeglasses spoke with concern.

"I'm sorry, Chie. I'm just… lost. I didn't mean to do it. I got so drunk."

Nao and Chie got worried that Natsuki was not able to attend her own wedding, instead crashed another wedding. As for Natsuki, details of that day were a blur to her except for the face of the beautiful woman with crimson eyes that she, without self-control, kissed on the lips. She awoke in the hospital with her two remaining friends by her side.

"Yeah… so what now? After your wedding incident, Shizuma's family retracted the payment for the apartment unit that your ex-fiancée got for you. Where are you going to live Natsuki?" Chie asked.

"I'll survive. I'll look for work as usual, and hopefully land a job that won't call me the next day and inform me that the task has already been completed or that the previous employee had returned, or that they found an immediate replacement," a lone tear escaped from Natsuki's eyes, "What the heck! I'll find one and make sure they won't regret hiring me."

Nao threw Chie a knowing glance, which the latter acknowledged through a simple nod. Unbeknownst to Natsuki, the two were secretly investigating why Natsuki's circumstances down-spiraled ever since her parent's untimely death. They are hypothesizing that somehow, an invisible hand is manipulating the events that led to Natsuki's current predicament. But as of now they have yet to produce substantial evidence to back up their theory.

"Look Natsuki, we're here for you," Chie commented as she approached Natsuki and helped her sit down, "I'll help you find a job."

Natsuki glanced at both her loyal friends.

"Yeah, yeah… don't even say a word, Natsuki. I'm doing this because I'm your _unwilling_ best friend. For now, Chie and I would have to leave. Are you okay if we leave you alone for the meantime?" Nao asked.

"Sure thing, Nao," Natsuki gratefully smiled, "and thanks to both of you."

Nao and Chie left Natsuki alone inside the private hospital room.

Natsuki took a quick look at the average size room that she occupied. It was not of superior class but it had a comfortable bed with a single coffee table complementing the couch. The air-conditioning unit was set a little below the normal temperature which helped eased the fever-like sensation. The room also had a miniature ref and a cabinet. And lastly, a sliding window that has a view of the city. She had not been admitted in any hospital since her parent's death. She couldn't help but feel that she wasn't allowed to. A single mention of her name and it precede her like a plague.

Natsuki bowed her head and stared at her hands, "What to do now?"

x – x – x – x – x

_"Are you sure about this, Chie?"_

_"Yeah, she has influence she was able to get Natsuki admitted in a hospital, she could protect Natsuki."_

_"I'm not sure. Convincing Natsuki to marry Shizuma was hard enough as it is, I'm not sure if Natsuki would agree with this one."_

_"What choice does she have? Nobody wants her–"_

_"I do!"_

_"We couldn't protect her and you know what I mean! I don't like doing this to our friend either but our resources are being limited as we speak. I couldn't even get to my usual informants, I'm now going underground. We'll get her back as soon as we get to the bottom of this, I assure you."_

_"Yeah, yeah… I only hope she agrees…"_

_"I hope for her sake she does…"_

x – x – x – x – x

"Chie, stop the car!" Natsuki gripping the handle. She couldn't believe where her friend was taking her.

Chie yield the car then shot her a questioning look, "What is it, Natsuki?" I thought you wanted to find work?"

"Y-yeah… but why are we headed inside a HUGE mansion? Not an office building or a store in a mall?"

Chie roughly exhaled, "We have no choice, Natsuki. I approached my acquaintances but each and one of them refused you. And besides, you are an undergraduate. Please bear with this for the moment while Nao and I search for… a more suitable job for you."

"Don't worry, your would-be master is a very nice person," Chie continued.

"M-master?! Hey! What am I supposed to do inside that mansion?"

"Oh, it depends actually." Chie smirked. "Let's go inside and meet _her_."

Natsuki didn't speak anymore. She just took a lungful of air and went out of the car and followed Chie through the cobbled steps towards the mansion. It was beautiful to say the least. It had a Victorian-style design with a notable vast car garage that could easily fit ten cars, and a motorcycle. Surrounding it are various colorful flowers in the garden. Except for the cemented pathway for the vehicles and the guests, the entirety was covered with neatly-trimmed grass. She wasn't sure how long she was marveling at the structure in front of her when she heard Chie utter a few words.

"We're here." Chie announced. "Come, I'll introduce you to your new master."

Chie entered the premises first. Natsuki followed quietly, and nervously, but she tried so hard to hide it. They were met by an old stern-looking woman with gray hair and were led to the living room and were ordered to sit down.

"Harada-san, Kuga-san, please wait a minute. She's on her way here."

She looked at Chie from the corner of her eyes and she could see her obviously flirting with the maid that brought them refreshments. Said girl has light brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. The sight made her internally eye roll. '_So typical Chie.'_

It was perfect timing that her eyes landed to the awaiting figure. Their eyes met. Emerald met Crimson.

"A-ara?"

"Eh?"

Natsuki's eyes doubled in size. '_Oh no, it can't be!' _

Right at moment Natsuki wished that the earth cracked open and gobble her up from where's she's currently standing because her supposed master is the same beautiful woman that she kissed! She cannot be mistaken for that is the only clear detail that embedded in her mind during the entirewedding mishap.

That beautiful stranger…

TBC.

* * *

**AN:**

First off, thanks to DarkBlack X… thanks for politely pointing that out. I made a revision I hope the last scene is now understandable. I tend to do "I think, I type" routine. I let my imaginations run wild as I type so the unedited scene was not descriptive enough :- )

Topsy Krets: Shizuru can't marry Tomoe here, this is a ShizNat… hahahaha :-D And about Shizuma's later appearance, we'll see.

RockTheVoteRTV: Yeah, sadly this is a fic where a drunk Natsuki wasn't taken advantage by a sober Shizuru (sigh)… but who knows *winks* maybe in later chapters? Nah, I'm just kidding.

Arrietti: Thank you! I'll try my best to stick to that light atmosphere and cheerful tone.

Charz1512: I would have to say it's a very pleasant interruption for Shizuru's part :- )

Noah114 & Bitchynovich: I'll try my best to prolong the chapters. I'm thinking for words/fillers.

Iamanonymous: What?! You somehow had the same experience? Care to share?

Yurifans21: Here's an update. I hope to do it regularly but there are so many great stories out there I was tempted to read first.

Recondite123: You caught it again *smiles* the onee-sama reference. I remembered the scene from Mai-Otome where Tomoe I think has a fetish for children's toys? Just imagine the honeymoon. _"Oh, onee-sama!"_ Oh, the horror! Hahahaha…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters.

**Here Comes The Bride, Chapter Four.**

"Good day to you, Fujino-san!" Chie greeted with her most charming smile while slightly bowing her head.

"Ara, Harada-san. What brings you here all of a sudden?" Shizuru greeted back in her usual façade smile while eyeing the beautiful navy-haired girl a few steps in front of her, "and I see you brought along my stranger-han who wanted to marry me by crashing in my own wedding?"

Shizuru's crimson eyes danced with mirth upon seeing the other girl blush. _'Ara, kami must've broken the mold when he made this one I know. She's breathtaking but so much more! I remember she walks in the church and catches everyone's attention making us all forget whatever we're doing.'_

Natsuki bow low to hide her blush at the same time the feeling of shame for the irreparable damage she had done. "G-gomen… that was irresponsible of me… I-I…"

Chie butt in, "I can assure you that it's a one-time commotion Fujino-san, and Natsuki here just had too much to drink the night before and she isn't the type that could handle alcohol very well. It wouldn't happen again."

"Yeah… blame it on the alcohol…" Natsuki mumbled.

"Hm, I see, but my senses are telling me you have not come here to apologize, is it? I believe we have arrived to an understanding regarding the _interruption_."

"You are indeed wise beyond your age, Fujino-san. You see…" Chie started explaining while Natsuki zoned out of the conversation.

Natsuki had the moment to discreetly observe the figure in front of her. It is an understatement to refer the other woman as beautiful, because seeing her up-close is comparable to Helen of Troy whose face could launch a thousand ships. Of her many striking features the most notable are her crimson eyes that could hold anybody's gaze, a perfect nose, and thin red lips that unwaveringly held a smile. Unfortunately for Natsuki, she could see right through Shizuru's well guarded façade. Years of painting and seeing many works of art taught Natsuki to connect with its subjects through a simple glance.

Natsuki swallowed the invisible lump in her throat as her gaze skitted down Shizuru's body. The perfect body is obvious underneath the carefree purple dress. The floral dress hugged her in the right places and helped emphasize her cleavage and the plump bre– '_The what?! Seriously, what am I thinking?'_

"Ara, see something you like my stranger-han? Fufufu."

Natsuki stood dumbfounded by the surprise comment and turned beet red in a matter of seconds. She avoided eye contact after Shizuru caught her looking at an inappropriate place.

Chie was puzzled by Shizuru's statement because she was standing side by side with Natsuki and missed the incident, but she was more baffled by the uncharacteristic blush now sporting Natsuki's face. She decided to ignore it altogether and just spoke again, "Ah, Fujino-san this is the person I'm talking about. Meet Natsuki Kuga."

"Natsuki, she will be your boss from now on, Shizuru Fujino. You will serve here as one of the household help."

_'So, stranger-han will be living with me from now on. She will be my Natsuki. This will be interesting. Fufufu.'_

Natsuki lightly nudged Chie at the side which caused the other girl to lean.

"What? Is there something Natsuki?"

Natsuki glanced at Chie, then at Shizuru, and then returned to Chie. She carefully whispered to Chie because Shizuru was still looking at her.

"Do you think it's okay? I mean she can't be my master because she's the woman I kissed– I literally ruined her wedding."

Chie stared at Natsuki for a while then replied, "She said she's already forgiven you, plus I think she's nice." And they both glanced at Shizuru who now took a seat on the couch and is calmly sipping her tea with her eyes closed.

Both girls approached the brunette and sat at the adjacent couch. "Ah so, Fujino-san, when can Natsuki start?" Chie asked.

"Ara, she can start right away. For the meantime, Miss Maria can show you around the house and introduce you to the others. And since you will be living here, she will also take you to your new room." Shizuru eyed Natsuki once again and gave her a seductive smile. " It's nice meeting you, _Nat~su~ki~_"

"Y-yes. Arigato, Fujino-sama." The navy-haired girl replied.

Chie smiled at her friend, "Well, it's settled then Natsuki. Let's go get your belongings and get you settled in here shall we?"

x – x – x – x – x

After dragging two large suitcases upstairs to her assigned room, Natsuki took in her new surroundings. The room was coated white; on her left is a big casement window with natural viscose string curtains that are pulled to the side. Beneath it is a rectangular table with a classical white Emily chair. The plush carpet on the floor is also white. She was also sitting on a sleigh bed covered with white duvet and pillows. In front of her is a plasma TV attached on the wall.

_'Everything is so… white.' _Natsuki thought to herself.

Natsuki wasn't able to sense another person's presence approach her as she quietly observed her surroundings.

"Natsuki can change the color according to her preference, if she likes."

The navy haired girl was startled to hear a voice so she turned around to meet the source of it.

"Ah… Fujino-sama, no it's totally fine! We don't have to change anything. It's perfectly okay with me." Natsuki replied. _'I cannot demand such from my master and besides, I'm new here.'_

Eyeing her stuff, Natsuki decided to arrange them in the cabinet rather than dwell on the silence that followed her statement.

"Fujino-sama, I'm just going to… (pulls the bigger suitcase towards herself) ugh! arrange my stuff *grunt* before I go down… (tugs harder at the suitcase) to help– aargh!"

The bigger suitcase exploded its content all over the room, exposing the various lingerie that were obviously forced to fit inside the baggage.

"A-ara…"

For the nth time that week, the master of the house was caught in surprise – for in her hands is a limited collection Victoria secret undergarment in a passion red hue. Naughty thoughts of her new ward modeling the different lingerie currently littering the room invaded her thoughts.

_Drip. Drip._

Shizuru uncharacteristically pinched her nose, _'Ara, I'm nosebleeding?' _

"Ah, let me take that…" Natsuki politely took the sexy underwear hanging from Shizuru's hand.

Shizuru turned around facing the door and spoke in a nasal tone: "Ara, Natsuki, if you're settled in, you may go downstairs. I believe Mai-san currently needs extra hands to help prepare dinner. Natsuki can assist in cooking."

_'NOOOooo…'_ Natsuki eyes bulged in fear. She can already feel her world ending. _'Anything except cooking!'_

x – x – x – x – x

**_Members of Fujino Housekeeping:_**

_Maria Graceburt – Butler (Head housekeeper)_

_Mai Tokiha – Cook_

_Kaiji Sakomizu – Gardener/Handyman_

_Aoi Senoh – Personal Maid_

_Masashi Takeda – Driver/BodyGuard_

_..._

Natsuki is currently pale and had lost a healthy skin color while fixated at the gaping fish in a basin at the sink. Said fish was holding a staring contest with her while bubbles sprout from its mouth.

"Natsuki-chan, are you feeling well? You look pale." An orange-head girl asked with concern in her eyes.

Natsuki had met Mai Tokiha a while ago when the latter handed her the pre-ordered maid uniform manufactured by _Otome Corals Inc_. Mai is currently the cook for the Fujino mansion. According to her, she replaced her mother who had retired from also serving the Fujino family for decades already. Mai is around Natsuki's age and is currently studying to be a professional chef in Fuuka University's culinary school.

"W-what am I supposed to do again with this live, breathing fish?!" Natsuki asked.

"Uhm, remove its scales and unnecessary internal organs so we could fry it?" Mai replied in a disbelieving tone.

"How am I supposed to kill this fish? Look, it's gaping at me! You should have brought a dead one… I mean, a frozen one already!"

"Mou, but that wouldn't be fresh is it? Are you having problem with this? Alright, just take a seat and I'll take care of this."

"Uh… no! No, I mean I'll help cook. Is there anything else I could do besides that?"

"Hmm... you can crack then beat the eggs which we'll use for the soup."

_'Alright, that would be easy.'_ Natsuki thought.

Natsuki approached the kitchen table where the eggs are and picked medium-sized one. She held it with both hands and positioned it against the edge of the bowl.

_Crack!_

Natsuki internally cringed as she saw half the broken egg shells swim together with the yolk inside the bowl. Hiding the bowl behind her she tried asking Mai again,

"Ah, Mai. I can help you beat the eggs after you crack them. Is there anything else I could help you with?"

Mai almost done with scaling the fish replied, "Oh yes… can you please cut the _negi_ so I can use it for the soup…"

Natsuki eyes widened upon seeing the _negi_ that brought unwanted memories of her having fever. She paled and eventually passed out.

"Natsuki!"

x – x – x – x – x

"Can you perform any household duties properly Kuga-san?" The old lady named Miss Maria sternly asked Natsuki.

After the negi incident in the kitchen Natsuki was summoned inside the study room so Miss Maria could question her. Natsuki is seated in a wooden chair while Miss Maria walked nonstop in front of her.

"G-Gomen, Miss Maria. It wouldn't happen again." Natsuki was staring at the floor. She was ashamed of what happened.

"You are right it shouldn't, because if anything like this happens again, I might reconsider your employment here and of course, endorse my judgment to Fujino-sama."

Miss Maria stopped walking and took a seat in the chair facing Natsuki. Her eyes were intently fixated on her. "Next time, do a better job okay?"

Natsuki nodded slowly while maintaining eye contact with the floor.

"Do we understand each other?"

"Y-yes."

"Alright, you may go now." The old lady sighed.

Natsuki quickly stood up and without a second look left the study room.

x – x – x – x – x

The rest of the dinner went uneventful and now Natsuki is resting inside her room. Natsuki couldn't sleep. She was incessantly moving on her bed. She sat up and placed her back against the headboard. She took a few strands of navy blue hair and examined it.

"Ugh! I can't sleep. Please brain, cooperate! I need to get up early for work tomorrow. Please let me have some sleep." Natsuki tried to convince herself. It's been more than an hour that she had her eyes closed, but her mind is still wide awake. She then decided to go to the kitchen.

Natsuki jumped out of the bed and walked towards the door. She quietly trudge the stairs down to the kitchen. She badly needed a glass of cold water hoping that it could satiate her and make her fall asleep.

Natsuki abruptly stopped upon colliding with someone, "Ooof!" Natsuki was able to break the other person's backward fall by encircling the waist with her right hand and the cradling the head with her left.

"Ara…"

"Fujino-sama, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I'm going. Are you okay?" The tone of Natsuki's voice show worry for the other's well-being.

Shizuru was left speechless by the concern evident in Natsuki's beautiful face. Suddenly her throat became dry and she was drawn to those sparkling emerald eyes.

"Fujino-sama?"

_'Ara, how many times must she leave me wordless?'_ "I'm alright, my Natsuki. It's not your fault anyway, I turned off the light switch after coming out."

Natsuki blushed upon hearing the possessive words. Lucky for her it was a bit dark in the kitchen, save for some moon light seeping through the windows. She assisted Shizuru in standing up in an upright position. She blushed harder upon noticing the brunette's choice of sleeping attire: an almost see-through purple camisole that left nothing to the imagination. Natsuki couldn't help but scan the temptress before her. Shizuru was every inch a real woman, oozing with sex appeal.

She was startled to feel a tap on her left shoulder.

"Ara, my body won't talk to you Natsuki." The brunette teased the younger girl.

"W-Whatever do you mean?" She tried to give her a glare but failed. Natsuki could feel her cheeks heating up. "Excuse me."

She walked passed Shizuru and went to the fridge. She took out a pitcher of water. Wrong move though, because Shizuru saw the shaking of Natsuki's hands.

"Let me help you." Shizuru took the pitcher and poured water in a glass. "Here." She handed the glass to Natsuki.

"Arigato…" Natsuki reached for the glass then afterwards took a gulp while glancing at her master.

Shizuru, knowing that Natsuki is looking at her, winked and smiled seductively as she left, leaving poor Natsuki choke with her water.

**Shizuru POV**

"Ara… what a nice surprise."

Shizuru went downstairs to the kitchen to preoccupy herself with tea because a certain navy-haired girl was running through her mind she couldn't sleep. What she didn't expect though was to stumble with the said girl and be held in such an intimate position.

"You really intrigue me, my Natsuki."

Every time she would catch Natsuki staring at her, there is nothing more she would like to do than to take the girl in her arms and kiss her senselessly. Shizuru knows it was not Natsuki's intention to seduce her, but Kami-sama, the girl was a natural seductress! No man, or in her case a lesbian, would be in their right mind to ignore such beauty. She is Venus reincarnated!

**Natsuki POV**

Images of her new master float her imagination. There are also unfamiliar feelings that plague her heart but she could not name them.

"What is this happening to me? I couldn't possibly be attracted with Fujino-sama." Her eyes widened in realization. "No…"

"Inhale, exhale… inhale, exhale…"

TBC.

* * *

**AN:**

Hi guys, or more specifically girls :- ) This is a multi-chapter so some of your questions may not be addressed right away. Rest assured that those will be tackled as the story progresses or if not satisfied, through author's notes or PM.

By the way, in response to one or two queries: No, Shizuru and Natsuki were not legally married after the second chapter. I believe there should be mutual consent in order to marry plus Natsuki is under the influence of alcohol so technically the marriage will eventually be rendered void. Legal talk aside, this fic will be updated regularly (hopefully daily) and plan to finish it before the 26th of September. Why? Nothing :-)

Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters.

**Here Comes The Bride, Chapter Five.**

"Mai-san, where is Natsuki?" Shizuru inquired with the cook. She has not seen any trace of Natsuki ever since she arrived at the mansion from work.

Mai, who was currently stirring the dashi based stock for the oden (hot pot) in the stove, raised her head. "Natsuki-chan is with Aoi-san, I think they are doing the laundry. Is there anything you need Fujino-sama?"

"Ookini, Mai-san. That would be all." Shizuru nodded then went to the laundry room. She saw Natsuki diligently separate the white fabrics from the colored ones. _'Fufufu. My Natsuki is so serious.'_

"Natsuki-chan!" The blue-eyed girl named Aoi approached Natsuki and hugged the navy haired girl, which made Shizuru unwillingly step back and hide behind the nearby wall. She saw Natsuki squirm from the surprise contact but then Aoi whispered something in Natsuki's ear that made the emerald eye girl grin. Both girls took the pile of clothes and dumped them separately in two washing machines.

Shizuru involuntarily clutched the hem of her office blouse due to a strong emotion that hit her. She suddenly felt her eyes mist but blinked it away. _'Ara, what are you doing to me Natsuki?'_

Not able to withstand the onslaught of unrecognized emotions, Shizuru left.

"So Natsuki-chan, when is Chie-han coming back?" Aoi inquired. It was obvious that the two made an instant connection the moment they saw and flirted with each other.

"Eh? I'm not sure. It's only three days since I've been here. I don't think she would be checking on me anytime soon." Natsuki shrugged her shoulders. "And stop it with the _'–chan' _thing! It's annoying. Just call me Natsuki, okay." Natsuki playfully glared at her new found friend.

"Aww… but Natsuki-chan is cute. Anyway, call her will you?" Aoi pleaded.

The emerald-eyed teen snickered upon hearing the request.

Natsuki appreciated Aoi because for the short time she was in the mansion, the personal maid (to Shizuru) taught her many housekeeping duties like fixing the bed, rearranging tables and chairs, dusting the furnitures, and of course doing the laundry. If it weren't for her, she could not have learned how to do these basic skills properly. And there are still lot things she has to learn in order to survive her current job inside the Fujino mansion.

_'I need to stop messing things up. This could be my last chance.'_

x – x – x – x – x

_Moments ago…_

_"Kuga-san? Kuga-san!" Miss Maria summoned for the navy-haired girl._

_"Miss Maria, you called for me? Is there anything…"_

_"Kuga-san will massage Fujino-san tonight as per order, not Senoh-san. Be in her room in ten minutes." Miss Maria commanded in a matter-of-fact tone._

_Natsuki's eyes widened as Miss Maria passed by her. She looked at Aoi with worry in her eyes._

Natsuki felt her heart beat like drums as she got nearer Shizuru's room. She raised her hand to knock at the door, but a sudden nervousness enveloped her. Hand frozen mid-air, she took a deep breath then proceeds knocking.

"Come in." a sultry voice came from the inside.

Natsuki's eyes were greeted by a half-naked goddess lying on the bed face down on a pillow with her back turned. The only garment Shizuru's wearing is her underwear that's why her perfect body is on display for the mesmerized navy-haired girl.

_'This kinda reminds me of a massage parlor. Oh no, does she think I'm very good at this?' _A panicking Natsuki thought. _'But Aoi just taught me very basic pointers.'_

"You're here, my Natsuki. Please lock the door." Shizuru turned her head sideways so she can look at Natsuki. The other girl stood frozen beside the door.

"My head aches, can you please give me a relaxing massage?"

"S-sure, Fujino-sama."

"Ookini, Natsuki. I badly need one. This headache is really killing me." Shizuru returned to her initial position of lying face down on a pillow.

Slowly, Natsuki approached her master. She sat beside her where she could easily reach for her head. Upon touching the back of Shizuru's neck, she felt a sudden electric current flow in her veins. Even the brunette felt it so she craned her neck sideways and their eyes met.

"Ara, what was that?"

"You felt it, too? I'm not sure."

Shizuru look intently at Natsuki's face, and for a while her crimson eyes fixated at the navy-haired's slightly parted cherry lips, before going back to the emerald eyes. "Go on with the massage."

Natsuki hesitated to touch the other woman's neck again in fear of another electric current, so she held the shoulders instead. She applied pressure in her fingertips which elicited a moan from Shizuru. It seems her master is delighted with her actions.

"Here." Shizuru reached for one hand and directed it to her temple. Natsuki pressed her fingers there and made a circular motion. Shizuru hummed in satisfaction. _'Natsuki…'_

Natsuki is happy that somehow, she could alleviate some of her master's physical stress. _'Her skin is very soft. Hmm… she also smells like lavender.'_

She continued her ministrations with the different parts of Shizuru's body for approximately an hour, until she heard a soft snore coming from the woman beneath her. _'I guess she had fallen asleep. Maybe I should be going now?'_

Natsuki covered the sleeping Shizuru with a blanket and with one last look, left the master's bedroom. She went directly to the kitchen to fetch herself a drink before going to bed when she stumbled upon Aoi.

"Ah Natsuki, what do you mean? I never massaged Fujino-sama half-naked ever."

"W-what? But she is- was- right now, upstairs…"

Aoi looked skeptically at the stuttering girl in front of her as if she could not understand what the other girl meant, simply shrugged her shoulders and left the poor girl alone.

"Oh, well. Have a good night, Natsuki. Sweet dreams."

x – x – x – x – x

The next day Shizuru found herself knocking at a posh condo unit of her older sister Ahn. There is quite a resemblance for the both of them when it comes to physical attributes, but when it comes to attitude they differ a lot. Ahn is more carefree and loose while Shizuru is uptight and preserves this perfect image.

Maybe it has something to do with their job. Both took different paths in their career. Ahn is a freelance model, and is always present in social parties, loves to laugh and smile (and grope). She's a bit more relaxed. She doesn't have to worry about deadlines, and there's not much pressure in her work.

While Shizuru, though the youngest, she took over the family business. Their company was founded by their ancestors and was passed through generations so it was deeply instilled in her that she cannot be irresponsible. Shizuru knows how managing a business can be a cutthroat sometimes, so she maintains this façade and avoids being too friendly and warm all the time. The business world is a competitive environment after all.

Ahn was surprised to see Shizuru outside the door. She widened the opening and let Shizuru through.

"Ara, Shi-chan! What a surprise! What brought you here? You never visit me at my humble abode."

Shizuru raised a neatly trimmed eyebrow at her onee-san, "Ara, such accusations! I do visit you here, not just often!"

Ahn playfully raised both hands as if to surrender. "Easy, Shi-chan."

Shizuru smiled. "Mind if I come in?"

"Sure." Ahn lead Shizuru inside.

The host went to the kitchen and prepared hot tea for both of them. She handed Shizuru her drink and went to sit in a sofa across Shizuru.

"What now? Let me guess, you and Tomoe got back together?" Ahn mentioned the ex-fiancée that should have been her wife, if only Natsuki did not interrupt the wedding.

"Ara, no. That's not why I'm here." Shizuru took a sip from the tea cup.

"So what?" Ahn curiosity piqued.

"Do you remember the girl who crashed my wedding?" Shizuru rebounded the question.

"Ah, the ravishing drunkhead." Ahn nodded as if recalling something. "Well, yeah. Why?"

"She's working for me now as a house maid."

Ahn's eyes increased in size, and then afterwards laughed wholeheartedly. "Great! Can I meet her?" She couldn't help but tease her imouto.

Shizuru eyed her sister annoyingly. "Mou, Ahn-oneesan, that's not even funny." She sighed. "I'm just not sure if it is appropriate that I hired her."

"So why did you hire her then? You should have told her you can't hire her because she owes you a lot."

Shizuru was momentarily quiet. She took a sip from the tea again. She shrugged her shoulders as her only response to Ahn.

"Unless, you're attracted to her…" Ahn grinned upon seeing an uncharacteristic blush radiate in Shizuru's cheek. "She's physically attractive, you know. If you wouldn't take her, I would."

Shizuru massaged her now throbbing temples, "Ara, you shouldn't do that." She got irritated all of a sudden to her sister's response. Shizuru went to Ahn to have a sincere talk about these new emotions she's been having lately towards her new house maid.

Shizuru was bothered to feel these different sensations she had whenever in contact with Natsuki. Or the insecurity and other emotions she feels when seeing Natsuki interact with other people. Shizuru never vied for anyone's attention before, except now for Natsuki's. And based on her qualified judgment, it was getting way out of hand. She was hoping that Ahn could somehow provide her sensible justifications to ease her mind, but as she sees it right now it's impossible.

Shizuru carefully placed the tea cup on the table then slowly stand up. "I'll go ahead," was her feeble goodbye.

Ahn immediately stood up. "Wait, Shi-chan. It was a joke."

"Ara, it was nice seeing you onee-chan." Shizuru flashed her façade smile and left the condo unit without another word.

x – x – x – x – x

Meanwhile, somewhere in Fuuka…

"Are you sure she is currently with Shizuru Fujino, Miyu? _The_ Shizuru Fujino of the Fujino Corp.?"

"Yes." The cyan-haired girl addressed as Miyu replied.

"Okaa-san, don't you think we're being too unfair to Natsuki-neesan?"

"Alyssa! Do not, as in never, refer to her as onee-san! You are not related to that abominable child of Saeko in whatever manner! You understand?! Have you forgotten already; if it weren't for those mother and daughter, your father would have been with us. _With us!_ We are his rightful family, and you are the rightful Kuga, not that detestable girl!"

"But we already acquired the Kuga business **(1)**, okaa-san. How much more should Natsuki-ne– … I mean, Natsuki, suffer? Don't you think she's had enough?" The fifteen year old blond girl named Alyssa pleaded to her mother.

"I know you may think I'm being unfair and all, Alyssa. But in time, I'm sure you would understand that everything I do is for you, for us…" Aya Searrs-Hanazono, the current matriarch of the Hanazono family, softly strokes her only biological daughter's blond hair, "Before this we've had nothing to our name. We were at the bottom and no one cared to extend their hand to help us. While that Saeko and her daughter were leisurely living their lives, I barely had enough to feed and shelter my own daughter. Thank kami I met your stepfather or else I unwillingly given you up for adoption a long time ago. Now tell me, is it unfair that the world turned and now we are on top?"

Alyssa opted not to answer her mother's question and just stared at the floor.

"So, how is my stepdaughter **(2)**, Shizuma?" Aya once again redirected her attention at Miyu.

"Hanazono-sama is still locking herself inside her room and refused to talk to anyone. I asked the maids to bring her food from time to time."

"Pity she is heartbroken like this. Even though she is not a real daughter of mine, she does not deserve what that wretched Saeko's offspring did. I believe it's time we had a heart-to-heart talk. What do you think, Miyu?"

"Yes."

_'Too bad my plans of further aggravating Natsuki's situation was cut short.'_ Aya sinisterly thought.

Aya stood up from sitting in the bed beside Alyssa and left the room, while Alyssa and Miyu remained.

"Miyu, did otou-san really abandon me?"

"Kuga-san, your father, never knew your mother was already pregnant with you when he chose to be with Saeko-san. Though forgive me ojou-sama for this information I received, but Saeko-san was _truly_ your father's first love. Weeks before your father and mother was supposed to wed, he found out about Saeko and their two year-old love child Natsuki. Kuga-san called off the wedding not knowing about your mother's current condition and went to search for Saeko-san. And after finding Saeko-san, everything happened as it was meant to be." Miyu stated the facts to the best of her knowledge.

"But why did okaa-san still not approach otou-san? He could have done something."

"Your okaa-san was mad at your father at the time. Angry people are irrational people."

"Natsuki-neesan… where is she right now?"

"I believe she was led to the Fujino mansion by Yuuki-san and Harada-san, her two closest friends. I can assure you she is okay right now, ojou-sama. Although your okaa-san is devising ways to hamper even the lives of Natsuki-sama's friends."

"What then should I do, Miyu? What should I do…"

TBC.

* * *

**AN:**

(1) Aya Searrs-Hanazono acquired the Kuga business through underhanded method of persuading the board against Natsuki. Her name was kept anonymous all throughout the dealings.

(2) Shizuma's biological father married Alyssa's biological mother Aya, making them stepsisters.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters.

**Here Comes The Bride, Chapter Six.**

A loud horn broke the serene atmosphere at the Fujino mansion. While Natsuki and Takeda were each separately washing two of Shizuru's cars, a matte black Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 skidded on its track and halted just meters away from her. Natsuki held her breath as a sexy woman with shoulder-length brunette hair with bangs stepped out of the car. Somehow the lady looked familiar.

"It's Fujino-sama's older sister." Takeda whispered to Natsuki. The boy bowed respectfully.

_'Oh.'_ Natsuki also bowed to greet the newcomer. "Good afternoon, Fujino-sama."

The woman smiled sweetly at her. "Not Fujino-sama, Sweetie. Call me Ahn, I'm Shizuru's oneesan. You are…?" This woman has a kind aura surrounding her.

"Gomen. I'm Natsuki Kuga. Are you looking for Fujino-sama?" Natsuki now saw the resemblance in both women; both are friendly and cordial, only that this particular sibling seems very cheerful and always smiling.

"You're the new house help, right?" Ahn asked without bothering to reply to Natsuki's question.

Natsuki nodded. "Yes, I am. Are you looking for Fujino-sama?" She repeated her question.

Ahn flashed her her sweetest smile. "Yes, is she inside the mansion?" She quickly glance her eyes to the direction of the house before returning her sticky gaze at Natsuki.

"Last I've seen her, she was in the study room. You can just go directly there, Ahn-sama.

"Oh, just call me 'Ahn'."

"But your sister might get mad." Natsuki suddenly felt self-conscious by the charismatic way Ahn's eyes are focused on her.

"Nonsense! I'll take care of you," Ahn replied with an amused tone then gently patted Natsuki's shoulder. "I have no plans of imitating my imouto." She mimicked Shizuru's business face and said, "I'm not strict and stern, plus I definitely look prettier than her… right, Natsuki?" She playfully nudged the navy-haired girl.

"Eh?" Natsuki grinned.

She repeated the question with a puppy look on her face, "I'm prettier than her, right, Natsuki?"

"Ehehe… Would you like me to assist you inside the mansion?" Natsuki obviously tried to change the subject which was obvious to Ahn. Suddenly, both women bursts into laughs. Natsuki hasn't even completely known the woman but she's already at ease with her.

As if an invisible string was tugging her face to glance at the balcony of the study room, Natsuki raised her eyes upward and met those of Shizuru's. She stood there staring at both Ahn and Natsuki.

Shizuru had that… jealous look.

After a few seconds, Natsuki was the first to break the eye contact. She shook her head of the silly thoughts that invade her brain. _'And why would Fujino-sama be jealous? That idea is completely absurd!_' Natsuki conclude that maybe it was only a figment of her imagination.

"You go ahead, _Ahn_, Fujino-sama must've heard your arrival and is now waiting for you."

"Alright, Natsuki." Ahn left a flirtatious smile before getting inside her car again to park it properly in the carport.

"Takeda, I have to go in and help Aoi serve refreshments for the guest. Would that be alright since I'm done cleaning the car?"

"Sure Natsuki-san, no problem."

Natsuki picked up the rags she used to wipe the newly-washed car and set it aside. Then she jogged her way to the mansion and went directly to the kitchen. She saw Mai already preparing tea.

"Natsuki, could you help me arrange those tea cups in the tray while I boil these tea leaves?"

"Sure thing, Mai."

"So, have you met the older sibling?"

"Oh, Ahn? Yeah, she's nice."

"Hmm… they both are."

"I know."

Aoi entered the room and asked Mai if the drinks are ready.

"Let me help you with that, Aoi."

"Ah, Natsuki. No it's okay, I can manage. Fujino-sama specifically said not to let you in the study room for the moment."

"Huh?" Natsuki was left baffled by what the personal maid declared. _'Have I done something wrong?'_

x – x – x – x – x

"Hey Sakomizu, do you mind if I get a bucket of soil from that area? It's not heavy with clay, sand or rocks. It's perfect for these purple roses." Natsuki a while ago dug at least six inches in preparation for the flowering plants she intends to place in the ground. Natsuki chose a location that has sun and shade throughout the day. She began mixing a bit of fertilizer in the soil.

A burly, afro-haired man named Sakomizu had been observing the navy-haired girl every day since she was tasked to help in the garden. He couldn't help but wonder how a teen could have so much knowledge about gardening. "Natsuki-san, you seem to know a lot about gardening. Not only do you know several different varieties of flowers, but also its light, shade and watering requirements, as well as the proper way of caring for them."

"Flowers, like humans, have to be taken care of. It's not sufficient to just dig a hole and leave 'em there. You have to plant at the right time, get the appropriate soil, and choose the ideal location. Oh, and water them regularly and weed the area so the flowers get all the nutrients it needs to grow healthy – that's what my dad taught me." Natsuki finished placing each plant into individual holes prepared for them. She used her dirty hand to press in the empty space around each flower and cover the top of the rootball.

"I'm sorry Natsuki-san for bringing that up." Sakomizu apologized for the mention of Natsuki's deceased father. He knew about Natsuki being an orphan.

"It's okay. I used to do something like this with him. It's kind of our bonding moment." The emerald-eyed teen saw Sakomizu attaching bamboo stakes upright in the ground for the other plants to lean on. "Here, let me help you tie that."

"Arigato." The two of them sat in the bermuda grass afterwards. "Natsuki-san, why did you choose color purple for the flowers? It's not the usual shade for roses. The most common are red, white and… pink?"

"Uh… it's a familiar color!" Natsuki said defensively.

"No, it's rare."

"I like it much better than… _pink_."

There was a momentary silence before both laughed wholeheartedly. "Hahahahaha!"

"Alright, I'll just rake these leaves into the dug pit so it can decompose and in a matter of weeks we'll have organic fertilizer for free." Natsuki grinned.

Sakomizu smiled._ 'What a bright, caring, and funny child. Wherever your parents are, they would definitely be proud of you.' _He thought.

Seeing that they were almost done for the day, Natsuki started clearing the garden tools and placed everything inside the box. "I hope Shizuru likes them." Natsuki whispered to herself.

_Flashback_

_"Purple roses, signify enchantment and desire. They are meant to be sent when it's a case of love at first sight."_

_"Love? What is that, dad?" A five year-old Natsuki admiringly asks her father._

_"Hahahahaha, my Natsuki! You'll learn about **love** when the time comes. Not soon I hope, but in time."_

_Little Natsuki stared at the plants in front of her. The purple roses in full bloom._

x – x – x – x – x

"Natsuki…"

"Fujino-sama?"

Natsuki was currently massaging a _fully-clothed_ Shizuru inside the master's bedroom.

"Tell me about you, about your family. Your friend has mentioned you once belong to a rich family."

Natsuki stopped what she's doing. She was caught off-guard, she didn't expect Shizuru to ask about her life. Natsuki gaze at the resting figure in front of her right at the exact moment the brunette opened her eyes. Shizuru and Natsuki stare at each other's eyes.

Natsuki cleared her throat before speaking. "That is correct, Fujino-sama, but my parents died in a plane crash. I was left alone with no siblings or known relatives. I was not able to finish my studies, and I've been through a lot since then." She paused to fight the tears.

"To cut the story short, I lost everything and here I am now, your humble servant," Natsuki tried to lighten the mood by faking a grin, but she hid her trembling hands because she was not eager to share her past.

Shizuru sighed upon seeing the somber look on Natsuki's face. She enclosed her hands with hers. Shizuru tried to sit down and leaned against the headboard, while still holding Natsuki's hand. The navy-haired girl felt her chin rose to meet Shizuru's eye level. Shizuru lifted her face and felt those crimson eyes stare lovingly into those emeralds.

"I'll always be around and keep an eye on you. I won't let anything happen to you, Natsuki."

Somehow, deep inside Natsuki believed everything Shizuru said.

Shizuru shifted the topic, "Say Natsuki, how young are you?"

"Huh?" Natsuki was baffled at the question.

"Age." Shizuru amused at the lost puppy look Natsuki is currently sporting.

"Oh, I'm nineteen, Fujino-sama," Then Natsuki returned the question without thinking, "How about you?"

"Fufufu. We have a seven year age difference, my Natsuki. I'm _twenty-six_." Shizuru continued, "Anyway, the reason I am asking is because you might be interested to go back to school and enroll. I believe the new semester is about to start."

"Huh?" For the second time in a row, Natsuki seem to have a difficulty deciphering Shizuru's words.

"Natsuki can go back to the university and finish her studies. It might have come to your knowledge that I also sponsor Mai-san's culinary studies at Fuuka university." Shizuru explained. "Is my Natsuki interested? It would be fulfilling to earn a diploma."

Natsuki's eyes shone like emeralds in a dark sky. The grin on her lips almost reached her ears. "Really? You're gonna let me study?"

Shizuru nodded.

"Yeah!" Natsuki jumped off her seat then threw herself into Shizuru's arms. The navy-haired girl hugged the surprised brunette.

Shizuru eyes widened as she did not expect such a pleasant reaction from the younger girl. She felt her cheeks reddened. Natsuki is really cute and… innocent. She got this strong urge to protect the girl in her arms, to claim Natsuki to herself, and there's nothing more important in the world but to hold, kiss, and embrace her. Natsuki is like a precious gem, so hard to find and harder let go.

"Uh, g-gomen Fujino-sama. I got a bit carried away." Natsuki eyes were downcast and were not able to witness the rare display of a blush on Shizuru's face.

"Ara, it's okay my Natsuki." Shizuru held her hand. "I have one favor to ask you, though."

"A-anything, Fujino-sama."

"Please call Shizuru from now on."

Natsuki was at loss for words. She may have referred to her master as Shizuru in brief moments of silent admiration, but to actually call her on a first name basis is quite embarrassing for a house maid such as her.

"I can't, Fujino-sama."

"Why not, Natsuki? Is it so hard to speak my name?" Shizuru covered her face using her palms and faked a sniff, "Is it too ugly?"

"Ah, no please don't cry. It is beautiful, your name… S-Shizuru."

Hearing her name spoken in that husky voice she have fascinated so much these past few weeks made Shizuru giddy inside.

"Ookini, _Natsuki_."

* * *

**AN:**

Special thanks to **Kazuki-kun** for posting my updates in the Mai HiME Fanfiction group in FB.

And to fortunelestion, DancingFireStar, LykosXIII, topsy krets, and guests for the reviews. I'll try to consider the ideas some of the reviewers shared. Although to tell you guys the truth, I have finished the draft even before starting this story so I probably won't stray too much from the plot line to be able to complete this story – which is five days from now.

Thanks all for reading! Hugs, 26.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters.

**Here Comes The Bride, Chapter Seven.**

"Fujino-sama…" Natsuki gently placed the tray with tea in front of the brunette while looking at her.

Shizuru set aside the newspaper she was reading. "Ara, Natsuki must've forgotten our conversation last night. Does she want me to replay everything that _happened_ last night?" Shizuru purposely intended to put double-meaning in her words.

"Sh-Shizuru!" A full body blush covered the entirety of the navy-haired girl. "Hmf!"

"Fufufu. Kanin na, I'm just enjoying the adorable blush. What is it, my Natsuki?"

"Mai said the university is now open for registration. I'm going to the university now to enroll."

"I see. Natsuki must hurry then. You may ask Takeda to drive you to the university."

"Uh, how about you? Who's gonna drive you to your office?" Natsuki was rather concerned because she knows Takeda is somewhat a body guard to Shizuru.

For a split second, Shizuru wanted to share a ride with Natsuki so she can spend even a few teasing moments with the younger girl, but she changed her mind. "Ookini Natsuki, but there's a few clients I have to meet elsewhere. And besides, I know how to drive a car myself."

"Alright, then." Natsuki smiled.

Shizuru looked on as the emerald-eyed teen walked away. She really cared about her, a great deal than she should have. As much as she wanted things to stay plain and simple, her feelings towards the other girl just seemed to grow stronger with every waking moment. Shizuru doesn't want to impose for feelings towards Natsuki, not when they have an employer-employee relationship. It would only complicate things between them and possibly scare the girl away. She doesn't want that to happen because right now she's contented with the way things are.

_'As long as you are with me, Natsuki.'_

x – x – x – x – x

A few minutes have passed since the car Takeda is driving has left with Natsuki, when Shizuru heard the engine sound of an approaching car. She smiled thinking that probably her Natsuki returned. _'Maybe she left something.'_

She decided to open the main door herself and was surprised to see a different person behind it…

"Tomoe," she spoke the name of her ex-fiancée.

"Right. Good thing you haven't forgotten me." The teal haired girl's eyes roamed around. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Come in." Shizuru put on her façade smile and widened the opening of the door. She studied the other woman. It seems time treated her well since the cancelled wedding. Indeed, Tomoe has returned more beautiful than before. Although, Shizuru could not find herself attracted with the girl ever since. In fact, it made her yearn for Natsuki more.

"Are you going to just stand there, Shizuru? Come sit beside me." Tomoe gestured the space beside her.

Shizuru took a seat but strategically maintained a good distance from her. "Anything you need, Tomoe?" She said in a neutral tone. Funny, it's been a while that she hoped for a chance to explain to her ex-fiancee about the incident, but now that it was given to her Shizuru couldn't find a reason to do so.

Suddenly, it didn't matter to her anymore. She didn't want to explain because first and foremost, she is innocent. She never really knew the girl who kissed her in the altar back then.

And frankly speaking, she wasn't really in love with Tomoe. Shizuru never did love her. Tomoe is a very persistent underclassman who pursued her relentlessly throughout the college years. It was six months ago that Tomoe finally proposed for her hand in marriage. She seemed to meet what Shizuru wanted for a partner. Both of them were into business. Shizuru knew the Marguerite family and they were also powerful. As for the girl, her friends (specifically Haruka) thought she's weird, but Shizuru knew she could handle her very well. Tomoe is submissive to her and for the six months they were engaged she personally did not encounter any problems with her. So she thought it was enough reason for her to marry Tomoe. She was, in reality, getting married because she was settling.

Unfortunately, the wedding was cancelled due to Natsuki's sudden appearance. Maybe destiny had other plans. That same day Tomoe called off the engagement. At first, Shizuru tried to resolve the dilemma between them, but she never had to chance to talk to Tomoe – all her calls were turned down.

"Nothing really, Shizuru, except that I missed you so much. I'm ready to come back to you and forgive you. Let's continue with the wedding, Shizuru." Tomoe's voice was sexy and tempting, but Shizuru was not attracted and had no intentions of even touching the girl.

"Kanin na, Tomoe. I believe I have fallen in love with somebody else," she revealed.

Shizuru wasn't sure if it was only her imagination when she saw a sudden flicker of hate in Tomoe's eyes.

"Is it that tramp that crashed our wedding?"

"Ara, please don't refer to her as such."

"So, it is her! Leave her, Shizuru! Wasn't it enough that you made a fool out of me back in that wedding?" Tomoe's face was filled with rage, but suddenly her face softened and pulled Shizuru towards her. Tomoe held the back of Shizuru's head and mesh her lips against the older woman.

Shizuru's initial reaction in mind was to pull herself back, but the other girl held her firmly in place. Tomoe deepened the kiss for a second more before letting go, her eyes hazy with pleasure. The teal-haired girl flashed a triumphant smile.

"I'm still the best kisser, Shizuru," referring to Natsuki's drunken kiss shared with Shizuru back at the wedding. Tomoe was about to embrace Shizuru again but the other woman quickly sidestep.

"Kanin na, Tomoe, but it can never work between us."

Tomoe wailed in front of her, "You will regret this, _oneesama_!"

Shizuru tried to console Tomoe but she ran away. She genuinely pitied the younger girl and is truly sorry if she had led her on, but she could no longer find herself being with Tomoe. She was never in love with her, and has never fallen in love before.

Shizuru never knew what love was until Natsuki came.

_'My Natsuki...' _Shizuru left the reception area and went towards the master's bedroom and locked herself there.

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of misty emerald eyes followed her steps as she trudge the stairs.

Natsuki was crumpling her shirt near her chest. She walked away from the living room where she just witnessed the scene. She entered the mansion right at the moment what she assumed was Shizuru kissing a sophisticated-looking teal haired girl. Who is she in Shizuru's life? Do they love each other? Was that the fiancée she was supposed to marry?

She felt invisible daggers pierce her heart. So that's why she opted not to share a ride with her. Shizuru was waiting for that particular woman. _'So, clients, huh?'_ Why Shizuru had to make up alibis, Natsuki couldn't understand.

Natsuki wiped the tears threatening to fall from her eyes and fixed herself before going back to her room. She took the important papers needed to get herself enrolled and jogged her way back to the parking lot.

"So, have you retrieved those papers you forgot Natsuki-san?" Takeda opened the passenger door for her.

"Yes, Takeda. We can go now. Gomenasai for keeping you waiting."

x – x – x – x – x

Natsuki was obviously restless as she sat on her seat. They were on their way to the university where she is supposed to enroll before the opening of the next semester. Images of Shizuru kissing another woman kept flashing in her mind. She unconsciously kicked the foot rest in front of her.

"Natsuki-san, are you okay?" Takeda inquired. He took a quick glance at the girl seated beside her.

"Eh?" Natsuki was surprised herself. "I'm okay, sorry 'bout that."

Takeda grinned. "I know why you're grumpy. You're probably wondering who that teal-haired girl who just left the mansion, right? You're jealous, aren't you?"

"W-what are you talking about? Why would I be jealous?" Natsuki glared at Takeda.

"I may seem to be a completely oblivious bloke to a lot of people, but in reality I'm not. Yeah, I was totally fascinated the first time I saw you, and made a few moves which went totally unnoticed by you. So after all those failed attempts I figured, you must be _batting for the same team_." (1)

Natsuki blushed. "What – "

"Fujino-sama. You're interested with her, aren't you?" Takeda grinned. He continued upon hearing no response from his passenger. "Tomoe Marguerite. She's Fujino-sama's ex-fiancée. They were supposed to marry but at the wedding day, a secret lover of Fujino-sama barged inside the church and made a ruckus so hence, it was cancelled. Naturally, Marguerite-san called off the wedding afterwards. Those were the rumors I heard, anyway."

Natsuki bit her lip. It's like her conscience is being pricked. Now it's all clear to her why the couple separated. Kami-sama knows how she regrets what happened. Every day after the incident she frequents the church to ask forgiveness for what she had done and hopes that supposed wedding couple reconciled in spite of the disturbance she had caused.

_'Could it be they still had feelings for each other?'_ Natsuki could not understand the heavy sensation she is now feeling.

x – x – x – x – x

"HI, PRETTY!"

Natsuki glanced backwards to see who tapped her shoulder. She is currently in line for the subject reservation. She was met with a ruggedly handsome face of a man. He has blond hair and is medium tanned.

The man glanced both sideways before whispering into her ear, "Don't worry, I'm gay." While flicking his fingers in a snobby girl attitude. "Hush, hush."

Natsuki internally smiled. She got what he meant. "No problem. Is there something I can do for you?" She asked nonchalantly.

The guy raised his eyebrow. "Actually, I just want to make friends with you 'coz you're pretty. I saw you a while ago. By the way, I'm Sergay Vera Wang. You can call me Sergay, but I prefer _'Vera'_ when were alone." He almost whispered the last sentence to Natsuki enough for her to hear.

Natsuki snickered. The guy is really funny. She extended her hand to the awaiting ones of Sergay, "Hi _Vera_. I'm Natsuki Kuga."

Natsuki felt comfortable with the guy _slash_ closet queen. To onlookers, they seem like a beautiful couple. They went through the whole process of enrollment together and was about to complete it when Natsuki was called back to the Registrar's office. Sergay decided to accompany his new found friend there.

"I'm sorry, Ms Natsuki I think we have a problem with your registration. Your papers are insufficient and there are certain requirements in this school that you have not met." A middle-aged clerk handed Natsuki her papers back.

"W-why can't I study here? And about the requirements, what are they? I was specifically told to bring these just like any ordinary student."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Natsuki we can't just accept you here."

"Ara, why not?" A Kyoto-ben resounded inside the room.

Everybody else looked at the source of the authoritative voice. They were met by a pair of cold crimson eyes.

"S-Shizuru…"

Shizuru glanced at Natsuki and at the close proximity she has with Sergay. She returned her deadly stare at the poor clerk.

"F-Fujino-san, good day! What brought you here?" The clerk knew all too well that Fujino Inc is the major shareholder of the university. Nobody in their right minds go against a Fujino's will.

"I repeat my question, why can't Natsuki enroll here?"

"Fujino-sama, I apologize I did not know you are sponsoring Kuga-san's studies. I will re-check her papers if I could bypass certain rules and have her admitted immediately." The poor clerk bowed while nervously retrieved the papers from Natsuki's hand. _'I could get fired with this. Better stick with Fujino-sama rather than Aya Searrs-Hanazono.'_ He thought to himself.

Shizuru scanned the old man before walking towards Natsuki and grabbed her hand. Her face was grim. "Let's go."

Natsuki could not understand where the sudden uneasiness in her heart came from, but she was already pulled to the door by a quiet Shizuru. "B-bye, Sergay!" He let go of Natsuki's arm he softly held the entire time.

They were inside the Porsche 918 Spyder when she spoke to Shizuru, "Wait, where's Takeda? I thought he'll still be the one to fetch me?" Natsuki curiously asked.

"Takeda called and informed me that Natsuki is walking around campus with an unknown guy, so I came to see if it was true."

"Takeda called?"

"Yes, I specifically told him to look after you and report to me if anything happens."

Natsuki's eyebrows raised, "Like a spy?"

"Who was that, Natsuki?" Shizuru could no longer hide her jealousy.

"He– he's a friend I met who helped me through the entire process of enrollment." She crossed her arms and looked outside the window. She feels irritated but at the same time giddy, sort of an ambivalent feeling. _'Is she jealous?'_

From her peripheral view, she saw how Shizuru's gaze flew toward her direction, but she didn't face her. She maintained her eyesight towards the moving view outside.

Shizuru took a swift right turn and parked the car on a nearby shoulder.

Natsuki was surprised when Shizuru pulled her into an embrace. Shizuru lifted her face and Natsuki was not able to anticipate the quick descent of the brunette's face towards her and the pressure of the brunette's lips against her slightly parted ones.

Natsuki's eyes widened for a fraction of a moment then closed them. It was her first real kiss! She only had one relationship, with Shizuma, and the woman never went deep except for the light touch of lips.

_'So this is how it feels like to kiss?'_ Natsuki pondered. A kiss that is capable of making her world spin. She has always thought it was only exaggerated in movies and novels that a kiss could stop the earth's movement, but now her world had stopped rotating on its axis. Her heart pouned hard against her chest.

Natsuki started reciprocating the kiss. Shizuru felt the warmth and sincerity on Natsuki's part. The girl was even embracing her back! After a moment, both halted to catch their breaths.

Shizuru cupped Natsuki's face. "Natsuki, kanin na for acting so rudely. I was so mad. Takeda called and informed me that you met a guy and he was clinging on you the whole time. I had to drive all the way from the office just to see you. I- I…"

"Shizuru, he's gay." Natsuki assured her.

Shizuru and Natsuki looked at each other lovingly. "I guess the secret's out now, huh?" Natsuki grinned.

"I guess you're completely mine now _Natsuki_~ at every sense of the word." Shizuru genuinely smiled at Natsuki which reached the depths of her soul.

"You had me at hello."

"Pfft!" Both laughed wholeheartedly at the cheesy movie line.

"Seriously, Shizuru, since when did you know?"

"Ara, since I first laid my eyes on Natsuki~"

Shizuru pressed her soft lips on Natsuki once again and they shared one magical kiss. It was different, she was like branding her through her kisses.

For Natsuki, Shizuru meant the whole world. It's been a long time since she had that feeling she could love and trust someone. Ever since her parents died, she never let anyone too close to her because the rest of the world undermined her. Somehow ever since she's been around Shizuru, she's back to being her own self. It's like finding home once again. Shizuru gave her a sense of belongingness. Deep inside Natsuki hoped that Shizuru indeed love her, sufficient enough that her love would make Shizuru forget about her ex-fiancée.

_'I hope to be forever a part of you, Shizuru.'_

TBC.

* * *

**AN:**

(1) Bat for the same team means homosexual.

Hi guys! Another chapter. I really want this finished. Heh~ heh~

sammykhan: Thank you buddy! I liked you from the start you know that.

DancingFireStar: Hahahaha… you caught that, though I'm not twenty-six (age) right now it's just my fave number.

LykosXIII: I guess I've coincidentally answered your question by presenting Tomoe in this chapter. We'll see her more in the next.

bettyful: I know that feeling because I'm primarily a reader too so I will finish this story, no need to worry.

mishi88: Yeah, Natsuki is not completely helpless in this story. She's gutsy, you know ;-)

Thanks all for reading and for the consistent number of views/hits. Drop a word or two, I appreciate it.

Hugs, 26.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters.

**Here Comes The Bride, Chapter Eight.**

"Ow!" Natsuki yelled as the cooking oil burnt a miniscule portion of her alabaster skin. She was frying cube-sized tofu to be mixed in the Japanese-style stir-fried beef. Natsuki is cooking lunch for her one and only Shizuru.

"Hey, Natsuki-chan please be careful! Fujino-sama wouldn't want a scarred _Natsuki-koi_, does she?" Mai jokingly scolded her friend. "Would you like me to continue that for you instead?" She offered.

Natsuki playfully glared towards Mai at the mention of 'Natsuki-koi' but internally she was pleased. Everyone in the mansion already knew of their _love affair_. She waved her hand to say no, "No need Mai, I can do this. I need to learn how to cook properly; it's the only thing I haven't mastered yet." Natsuki realized it is a happy feeling doing things personally for someone you cared for.

She handed a portion to Mai. "Ahh… Mai, so how does it taste? Does it pass your cooking criteria?" She tried to hide her nervousness as she transferred the viand to a stainless food container. Natsuki went to retrieve the thermos containing the tea she had also brewed.

"EH? ? ?" The orange-haired girl reacted.

Natsuki caught her breath and worriedly glanced at Mai.

"It's delicious! Ehehehe~"

"MAI…" Natsuki shook her head.

"What? I said it's delicious. I approve of it! From now on you will be my newly-appointed assistant chef!"

"Let me taste! Let me…" Aoi took a spoonful, "Uhm, yum! It is indeed tasty. Fujino-sama lucky~"

"It was cooked for her, after all, silly." Takeda snorted at Aoi.

Natsuki grinned, "All set then." She quickly went to her room to change. She plans to go to Shizuru's office to personally deliver her homemade lunch.

Nearing the mansion's main door, she was met by Takeda who waited for her because he will be the driver to take Natsuki to Shizuru's office.

"Let's go, Natsuki-san!" Takeda grinned.

x – x – x – x – x

Emerald eyes glistened with excitement as Natsuki follow the hallway towards Shizuru's office. Her heart skipped a beat as she stopped in front of Shizuru's door. She did not knock yet as she made a once-over on herself. Natsuki wore a form-fitting blouse, blue jeans, and a pair of sandals. 'Hmm... I look so simple.'

Her hand was about to knock when she heard voices inside the room and accidentally caught someone mention her name. She got curious and quietly pushed the slightly ajar door.

She saw Shizuru stood with her back turned, observing the view of the city from the glass window. She had her arms crossed, while another woman was seated comfortably in the guest's couch.

The woman looked familiar. She quickly scanned her memory and… presto! Natsuki recalls the teal-haired girl as the one she saw back in the mansion. Her heart pounded inside her chest. She couldn't be wrong, this is the woman Shizuru kissed – Tomoe Marguerite!

"I know the person you are desperately obsessing over, Shizuru. Natsuki Kuga… the fallen angel, the pampered princess turned damsel in distress. I know she's not your type. Come on, you have to leave her." The ex-fiancée tries to convince Shizuru.

"Ara, I thought we already had this conversation, Tomoe."

"That's crappy reason! We both know she's out of your league. You should not ridicule yourself, Shizuru." Tomoe took out pack of menthol cigarettes from her shoulder and put a stick in her mouth.

Just when Tomoe was about to light the cigarette, Shizuru approached quickly (yet gracefully) and pulled the cigarette stick out of her lips. "You know I don't like cigarette smoke in here."

Tomoe grabbed the chance of Shizuru's proximity and hooked her arms in the brunette's neck. The teal-haired girl enveloped Shizuru in a possessive hug. They were so close no one would believe they were not in a relationship.

"You want someone like me for a wife, admit it. Not that tramp Natsuki who knew nothing in life. You want your wife to know your business and we both know Natsuki couldn't do that. She has no interest in managing a business, that's why she irresponsibly lost her own family business."

"The girl can't even perform simple household chores. All she knows is the easy way of living – being rich. So, she devised a scheme to raise herself from poverty she was unwillingly placed into, and that is, to marry someone rich. First, there was Shizuma Hanazono, but she did not succeed with her evil plans. Unfortunately, she met you."

Shizuru façade cracked upon hearing those last sentences. She swatted Tomoe's arms away from her, shock and disbelief apparent in her crimson eyes. "Shizuma Hanazono?"

"Oh my, don't tell me you don't know?" Tomoe let out a bitchy laugh."All right, I'll be the one to tell you because I'm sure your _play thing_ won't speak about her evil escapades."

Tomoe sat at the edge of Shizuru's table while lazily flipping at the folders. She continued talking, "The girl was left all alone. Due to her ignorance, she lost everything. And because she grew up like the spoiled brat she is, she can't live in poverty. With the help of her best friends, they have formulated an idea to present herself to Shizuma Hanazono." Tomoe pouted her lips and faked a sad face.

"Unluckily, Hanazono-san accepted her and their wedding date was set. The tramp got too excited since she's going to be rich again that she partied the entire night before her wedding! Could you imagine that! And of course we all know that she wasn't able to attend her own wedding because she was too wasted, right? She crashed into ours. Her own fiancée got so mad she decided to cancel the wedding. The trio had to conjure another plan, and you were their next target."

Natsuki couldn't take anymore the lies she was hearing. She has to defend herself. It would be her word against Tomoe. She pushed the door open.

""You're a liar!" Natsuki screamed. She accidentally dropped the stainless food container holding the cooked meal. It sprawled on the floor. But she doesn't care anymore, she glared at Tomoe.

"I'm a liar? I'm a liar?! Speak for yourself bitch!" Tomoe was equally returning said glare.

Natsuki lifted her chin. She won't back down against this teal-haired freak whose only mission is to ruin their relationship. "You have no basis saying that! Tell Shizuru the truth!" She yelled.

Tomoe lips twisted in an evil smirk. "Tell Shizuru what? That you have no interest in business, that's why you lost your company? That you agreed to marry Shizuma Hanazono so you'll have at least a place to a stay? You tell me, are there no truth in my words?"

Natsuki wasn't able to speak. Those things, at least, were true. But it was different matter when it came to Shizuru.

Tomoe's evil laughter filled the entire office. "See? You don't deny it because you agree what I said was true!" She shouted, glaring at Natsuki.

"N-no. My parents knew I am not interested with the family business right from the start and they understood me. About Shizuma… I was left with no choice. I did not offer myself, _she_ ask for my hand in marriage. And, Shizuru, you know it was never my intention to seduce you," Natsuki spoke while looking at Shizuru.

Natsuki's shoulders sagged as if she lost all her strength. She bowed and stared at the floor. She honestly believed she didn't do anything wrong, but it was different to hear it from another person's perspective. She felt like she was the most irresponsible child for not caring about their family business. She felt like a user because she agreed to marry Shizuma even though she didn't love her.

"How can you do this to me, Natsuki?" Shizuru cut through her musings. The brunette looked directly at her. Natsuki unconsciously took a step back due to the intensity of Shizuru's questioning stare.

"Do what, Shizuru? I'm sorry if I wasn't able to tell you about Shizuma–"

"No! I don't care about her. What I want to know is why you deceived me, Natsuki."

"I… I don't understand."

"Ara, maybe that's why Harada-san was so persistent to introduce herself while you were confined at the hospital. I knew there was something out of place with the way she acted together with that red head girl, I believe it's Yuuki-san?" Shizuru took a step forward. "After a week she went right here in the office and pleaded that I hire her friend as a house maid in the mansion. At first I refused and referred her other names, but she insisted that her friend work under me."

"I-I didn't know about that, please believe me Shizuru. It wasn't my purpose to attract your attention." Natsuki voice was shaking and her eyes misted.

Tomoe cackled. Her eyes annoyingly scooped Natsuki's figure up and down. "Right. You acted innocent and clean-handed to get Shizuru's interest. You wanted to make it realistic, _so you let Shizuru make the first move_." Tomoe guessed.

Natsuki's eyes widened. Did Shizuru just reveal everything to Tomoe? What else have they talked about behind her back?

Natsuki clutched her blouse, "How dare you!" She addressed Tomoe, "I probably am an irresponsible child. I may not know everything about running a business. I agreed to marry Shizuma even if I never loved her, and I may not be the most suitable person for Shizuru…"

Natsuki transferred her sight she looked directly at the brunette. Emeralds met crimson. "But… but… one thing I know for sure… I have fallen in love with you, Shizuru. And everything that happened between us transpired on its own without any manipulation from me. My only regret is that I couldn't tell you sooner… I do love you, Shizuru."

Natsuki couldn't take it anymore so she ran away from the office with tears flowing incessantly from her eyes. She couldn't properly see where she was going because the tears blurred her vision. She didn't care if people watched her as she passed by. The only important thing on her mind right now is to get away from that place.

She quickly crossed the street, unaware of a zooming car towards her. Her eyes widened in realization as she stopped on her tracks.

"Natsuki-san!"

She felt herself tugged backwards by Takeda but it was too late. She felt the pressure of the car hit the right side of her body before everything around her turned black.

Natsuki's body flew meters away from the point of impact.

TBC.

* * *

**AN:**

There might be a surge of questions after this update but must I remind the readers I have interconnected chapters so every action has an explanation either on the previous chapters or the succeeding ones. And this is a way of Tomoe twisting the facts so you get what I mean. Also, Natsuki still hasn't figured out that she lost the family business because of Aya Searrs-Hanazono.

I will update again.

Thanks all for reading!

Next chapter: Death and Revelations.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters.

**Here Comes The Bride, Chapter Nine.**

Natsuki eyes were half lidded as her motionless body lay on a stretcher. Her mind was blank as she was being pulled by individuals wearing white uniforms. Natsuki was only a tad aware of the whole situation. She recalls a rapidly approaching car, but afterwards she cannot remember anything.

"Hold on, my Natsuki. I don't want to lose you. Please don't let go…" Shizuru pleaded beside her. She held her hand tightly. Shizuru's disheveled blouse had blood stains on it and her usual perfect brunette tresses were tousled in every direction. "Please don't leave me behind, Natsuki. I need you here with me. You're my heart, my soul…" Natsuki saw tears rolling down Shizuru's face, but she cannot comprehend anymore what those tears are for.

"Fujino-sama, you are no longer allowed inside. You may wait here outside." One of the female nurses blocked Shizuru's path.

"Please save Natsuki's life, I beg of you! Please do everything, _onegai._" Shizuru begged the medics. "Please live, my _Natsuki, I love you_…" before she hesitantly let go of Natsuki's hand.

Natsuki's stretcher was rolled ahead and afterwards, the doors of the emergency room closed.

Natsuki's awareness left her as her heavy eyes finally closed.

The last words that registered in her mind were…

_"Natsuki, I love you…"_

**_(After three days…)_**

_"Natsuki, I would give up everything, just come back to me again. You're the best thing that ever happened to me… you taught me how to love._

_Kanin na if I may have taken you for granted, my Natsuki. If you could give me another chance, I would tell Natsuki how much I love her, every waking day. I would show Natsuki in every possible way how much she means to me._

_No one needs you more than I need you so please come back to me, my Natsuki._

_Natsuki, I love you…"_

_Shizuru fell asleep still holding Natsuki's hand._

**"Natsuki, I love you…"**

Those four words seem to have awoken her dormant senses like an alarm clock. Her eyelashes felt heavy as she struggled to open her eyes.

The first thing Natsuki saw was Shizuru seated beside her bed. The brunette's neck was bent sideways with her head lying on Natsuki's bed. It looked uncomfortable in any angle. Natsuki then felt Shizuru's hold on her right hand.

"Aisheteru, Natsuki. I love you…" she whimpered as if having difficulty.

Natsuki's heart constricted upon hearing the declaration. She made a once over at Shizuru. She was still asleep; therefore she was talking in her sleep. There was a kind of warmth that enveloped her heart.

She glanced outside the window, it was still dark. A luminous wall clock informed her of the time, it was a little after midnight. Natsuki eyes drooped so she drifted back to sleep.

x – x – x – x – x

"Natsuki? Oh, my God! Natsuki!" A faint sound reached her ears.

She was called a few more times before she fully opened her drowsy eyes. Natsuki was met with _five_ pairs of anticipating eyes.

"Natsuki, how are you feeling?"

"God, are you all right?"

"Do you feel any pain? Are you in pain?"

"Are you hungry? Do you want to eat? What do you wanna eat?"

Natsuki was bombarded with questions, the last one came from Mai.

"You scared us out of our wits, Kuga. We thought we'd lose you." Nao spoke while a breathing a sigh.

"I thought I'd never see that beautiful face again. So, how are you feeling Natsuki?" Chie flirtingly asked.

"Still feeling a bit of pain," she searched the entire room with her eyes but her friends already caught the meaning behind the action.

"She's not here. Fujino-san, I mean. She was forcibly dragged away by her three friends." Chie started explained.

"A glasses girl and a smiling man… and yeah, a very loud blond which surprised me you didn't wake up to her booming voice." The red head interrupted, "Yeah, so all the time you were unconscious Fujino-san was with you. She never left your side, she was always next to you. I don't think she even change clothes or took a bath those three days..."

"Nao…" Chie scolded.

The lime-eyed girl just rolled her eyes. "Well, it's true…"

"What really happened to me?" Natsuki started to inquire. The three girls looked each other.

"Natsuki-neechan…" A meek voice grabbed her attention.

"Alyssa-chan?"

"You were hit by a car." The last person inside the room spoke.

"Shizuma?! What are you doing here?" Natsuki was completely surprised by the presence of the other two visitors.

"Natsuki-neechan…" Alyssa ran beside Natsuki and gently wrapped her arms around her.

Natsuki's intuition tells her there's more to it than just a simple car accident. Else, Alyssa and Shizuma wouldn't be here. She wanted to know everything.

"Please, tell me. Yeah, I was hit by a car then what happened?"

Her three closest friends avoided her gaze.

"Okaa-san… okaa-san…" Alyssa wasn't able to finish because she began sobbing.

"It wasn't an accident, Natsuki. It was planned on purpose." Shizuma began speaking.

Natsuki was stumped. She was hit on purpose? But who would attempt to kill her? She doesn't remember any transgression she'd done to anybody. She lived her life in peace and quiet. Natsuki have not wronged nor belittle anyone.

Her eyes misted. "W-who? Do I know the person?" Referring to the person who hurt her.

Shizuma nodded. She looked hesitant to speak. "Aya-san is no longer with us."

"W-why? Who killed her? Is it the same person who attempted to kill me–"

"She committed suicide."

Natsuki's brows scrunched up in confusion. She cannot figure the connection between her accident and Aya-san's death.

"She left this note addressed to you." Shizuma handed a piece of paper to Natsuki.

Natsuki opened the unsealed letter. Whatever was inside it is surely important to her. Its contents probably hold all the answers going through her mind right now.

_Natsuki,_

_Congratulations! You were able to escape death._

_I was the one who wanted to kill you. But do not get mad, you're still alive are you not?_

_It's only fair that you experienced all the miseries in life me and my daughter went through. Everything was handed to you on a silver platter. Your father's love and all the material things._

_Do you know that it was supposed to be me and my daughter Alyssa that should have been in your place? I was pregnant at the time, but your father chose to be with your whore of a mother Saeko. Your negligent father abandoned me and my child._

_I barely had enough to feed Alyssa as I contemplated on giving her up for adoption, while you and your mother enjoyed all the riches and comfort of a good life. Life is so unfair._

_I did everything to reach the status I currently have now. I was supposed to get back at your parents for the hell they made me go through, but alas! They suddenly died. So I thought you deserved my wrath instead._

_Yes, I took your family business away from you. You are not able to attend school because of me and that no business would hire you. I made sure you had no money left in your hand. I agreed that my step daughter Shizuma propose to you without her knowing that I will personally deliver you torment. And oh, I was the one who told your pathetic life story to that Marguerite girl._

_But you're one lucky bitch, able to snatch a Fujino. You are very talented just like you mother, Saeko._

_You don't deserve to be happy, Natsuki, so I wanted you dead. Unfortunately, you lived._

_It's enough what I've gone through. I will never go to jail. I'd rather end my life than to face a lifetime behind bars while you laugh at me. I would end this misery now._

_…_

Natsuki's hand was shaking after reading the paper. She clumsily folded the letter but Shizuma gently pried it away from her unstable hands. She felt tears flow non-stop from her emerald eyes. Her heart was in deep pain.

She felt Alyssa's hand tighten her grip. The blond girl had fallen asleep clutching onto her, dried tears marring her innocent face. Fatigue and stress finally overcomes the girl.

She touched Alyssa's sleeping face. "She- she's my little sister. My imouto –" Natsuki felt nothing but sadness and pity for what happened to the girl's mother.

"I'm sorry Natsuki, I didn't know about your relationship. I honestly don't." Shizuma spoke.

"Natsuki, there were a lot of witnesses to testify Aya-san was the one who drove the car right through you. Police were about to apprehend her for frustrated homicide but instead her body was found in her room. She had a gunshot in her head." Chie narrated.

"Aya-san acquired your business through underhanded means. She convinced the board to side with her and discredit you. You were falsely declared bankrupt." Nao added. "But technically, the company's yours again. We have procured evidence to back it up. You may revamp the officers or change them completely."

Natsuki smiled bitterly. "In spite of what Aya-san did, she did not deserve her fate. I still would've forgiven her. She is still my stepmom." Her green eyes reflected sincerity.

"I guess anger gets the best of everyone." Mai concluded. "Grudges are for those who insist that they are owed something; forgiveness, however, is for those who are substantial enough to move on." (1)

Natsuki can't help but to gently embrace her now known younger sister Alyssa, her only remaining family. She knows that in whatever situation, only love could bury hate. She doesn't believe Aya is completely evil, only someone who was misguided. She was only a victim of circumstances.

She looked heavenward. _'Mom, Dad… Aya-san… wherever you are I wish you true happiness and peace.'_

* * *

**AN:**

(1) Quoted from Criss Jami.

Whew! Drama :-) Did I just write that? That took intense planning inside the shower. Heh heh. Oh, thank you for the kind reviews. You made me feel appreciated for what I'm doing.

The succeeding paragraph is an explanatory AN. You may opt to skip through this 'coz it wouldn't affect the story itself I swear. This is just for readers who want to read my notes or opinion and have too much spare time on their hands. If you're still interested reading this you may proceed at your own risk. Heh heh heh…

It's a given fact that Shizuru was the first to fall in love (with Natsuki). I personally believed it was love at first sight. Maybe it was innocent admiration at first, but it grew to a deep fascination as the series progressed. In my chapter 8, the Natsuki vs Tomoe scene was formulated using the Haruka-Shizuru stand off during the Hime carnival. I hope you guys still remember. Haruka accused Shizuru of something (I think it was immoral acts/lesbianism) which Natsuki overheard. An image formed in Natsuki's head that Shizuru took advantage of her ("raped" according to other viewers) the previous night which made her scream "No!" and took backwards steps away from Shizuru. Of course, Shizuru went crazy after the blatant rejection and proceeded on a killing rampage but in the end Natsuki redeemed her. For me, without this incident Natsuki wouldn't realize what Shizuru actually meant to her. Its incidents like these that could help make or break a relationship. I don't suggest you undergo something that could threaten your relationship but sometimes these events could actually strengthen the bond or cut the ties that bind a couple. And in my story, although there is already a budding relationship between them, it's not yet solidified. Two readers have commented ShizNat's relationship is going too fast. Well no, I'm not in the least offended. Instead, I appreciate the review because you're actually analyzing my story. And because of that I have to place Natsuki in a hospital (again). I guess I turned the tables for Shizuru and Natsuki. Heh heh heh. But just like in the anime, realizations were made here in my story and this time, it's Natsuki who "walked/ran away" while Shizuru is the one holding on to save Natsuki's life and literally redeem her in the hospital. Anyway, this is my parallel view for the actual ShizNat and my story. This is solely my opinion, and you guys have yours. I didn't force you to read this AN so let's respect each other, ne?

Thank you so much for reading!

Hugs, 26.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or any of its characters.

**Here Comes The Bride, Chapter Ten.**

"One more bite, Natsuki-nee… say, 'Ah!'" Alyssa pushed the spoon towards Natsuki's mouth.

The fresh air and warm sunlight hit her skin as she sat in her hospital bed. She asked the nurse if they could open the door to the room's balcony so at least she could view the picturesque scenery outside. And here they were having a sister bonding moment with Alyssa.

She looked at Alyssa. Ever since she awoke from the accident the younger girl didn't leave her side. And even though both are still mourning for the loss of Aya Searrs, they held onto each other like what a real family should do. And for the first time in a long while, Natsuki showed her soft and caring side to her imouto. She loves Alyssa, she really do.

Natsuki turned her head a little bit sideways, "Mou, I'm already full Alyssa-chan."

Alyssa met her eyes, she had the same green as hers. "Uhm! I'll go to Chie-han so she could tell the nurse to give you the medicine." The blond girl stood up and placed the bowl in the nearby table and quickly left the room.

Natsuki nodded and once again gaze at the nature outside, particularly the different flowers scattered in the hospital garden. The room's door squeaked which alerted her of another's presence.

All of a sudden she was shocked to hear a menacing voice.

"Bravo! You completely manipulated Shizuru-_oneesama_'s head! So now you can totally enjoy life – rich and hassle-free! How did you do it, huh? Oh, I know! With a little bit of drama or maybe you're a whore who likes to sleep for money," the newly-arrived Tomoe harshly accused Natsuki. Her words drip with venom.

"I don't want to argue with you, Tomoe," Natsuki spoke in a low voice. She still hasn't recuperated fully so her energy depletes quickly. And besides, she doesn't want to waste time quarreling over nonsense.

Tomoe looked like she lost sanity; her eyes are seething with rage, had quick breaths, and is shivering in anger.

"You get away from her you slut! Shizuru-_oneesama_ doesn't deserve a low life like you! If only you didn't barge into our wedding back then, _I_ should have been happily married to her now! You leave her alone home-wrecker!"

Tomoe raised her right hand.

Natsuki closed her eyes to anticipate the impact it will leave on her face, but the said contact never came. She opened her eyes to see another hand holding Tomoe's raised hand.

"Shizu–"

"Do not, as in never, hurt Natsuki again. I may not be able to restrain myself in whatever possible damage I could to you, the moment you even dare to lift a finger against her," she warned between gritted teeth.

"But she's only using you, too!" Tomoe screamed.

"Whether or not she does, I don't care. Natsuki is also important to me so get the hell away from here, Marguerite-san, or I'll ask the security to take you away."

"Is that so? Then you two should belong together! Leave Shizuru-_oneesama_ alone!" Tomoe marched with heavy steps away from the hospital room. Both women looked at her until she disappeared from their view.

"Shi- Shizuma, thanks."

Shizuma nodded in response. She took a seat on a chair next to Natsuki's bed.

"C-can we talk?" Shizuma is suddenly nervous. The usual confident and daring woman is now unsure of herself. "I'd like to talk to you about a few things."

Natsuki is already exhausted, but it seems to her that the matter to be discussed is really important. She nodded her said to say yes, "Sure."

Shizuma roughly exhaled. She walked towards Natsuki and held her hand. "First, how are you feeling?"

"Really tired," Natsuki managed a weak smile. "The pain is still prevalent in the right side of my body."

"Good thing the impact was not directed at your head. But still, those few broken ribs of yours need time to heal..." she paused. "Natsuki, I've been thinking ever since the wedding…"

"Shizuma, I'm sorry…"

"No, please listen to what I got to say. It never occurred to me that you'd miss out on the day of our wedding. I thought long and hard for the reasons why you did such…" Shizuma was searching for answers in Natsuki's eyes. "Did you ever miss me? Did you ever love me, Natsuki? Were you even mine to begin with?"

Natsuki bowed low, unable to meet Shizuma's eyes. "I admit I made a terrible mistake when I accepted your marriage proposal. I'm so sorry, Shizuma, for breaking your heart. My life changed so fast that I went afraid and cling to the next agreeable idea and you have been my last resort. There… there are no words to express my remorse right now. I'm truly sorry."

There was a defeaning silence that reigned over them.

"I guess things can't just go on like before, huh? We've all learned something from this experience and it's now time to move on." Shizuma spoke.

"I hope that someday you find your true love. Please don't waste time feeling hurt. You deserve to be happy, Shizuma-san." Natsuki's eyes shone with sincerity.

"So, we can still be friends, are we?"

"I'd like that."

"Would you find it strange if I offer you to live with Alyssa and me?"

Natsuki, presuming she had no longer a place to say replied, "If it won't bother you so much, why not." She also wants to extend the bonding moments with her younger sister since Alyssa lived in the Hanazono mansion.

Shizuma leaned over and planted an innocent kiss in Natsuki's cheek. But before Shizuma move away, Natsuki pulled her and returned a friendly kiss and whispered to her ear, "Arigato, Shizuma-san." They held each other in a warm embrace oblivious to the person who just arrived.

_'A-ara.'_ Shizuru's face clouded over upon witnessing the scene. Natsuki was in the arms of another woman and she kissed her. The beautiful crimson eyes lost their shine as she held tighter on the bouquet of roses she brought for Natsuki. She had already met the other woman, Shizuma Hanazono, during those times she camped in Natsuki's room.

_'Natsuki, I love you so much that it hurts inside. Should I let you go for the sake of your happiness?'_

x – x – x – x – x

Shizuru sulked inside the Fujino mansion the rest of the day. Her friends tried to contact her through phone but she won't answer their calls. The trio then decided to drop by her house to hopefully instill some sense into their troubled friend.

"Bubuzuke, open up! We know you're there!" Haruka knock on the door of the masters bedroom so forcefully, said barrier was about to be detached from the wall because of the impact.

"Haruka-chan, the door is almost about to fall from its socket." Yukino pleaded.

Shizuru sighed, she stood from the bed and walked towards the door. She reached for the knob and turned it. "Ara, what seems to be the commotion?" Shizuru wore her façade smile as she appeared in front of her worried friends...

"Bubuzuke! Good thing you finally let us in," Haruka marched inside uninvited as she continued, "everybody needs someone to talk to, that's why we're here."

"Ara, whatever do you mean?"

"If you could let us in, Shizuru-san," Reito asked for permission. Shizuru nodded and stepped aside to give way to the remaining two. Yukino took a seat on an empty chair, Reito stood beside Yukino, while Haruka incessantly marched to the left then to the right.

Reito began the heart-to-heart talk. "You know Shizuru-san, we've known each other all our lives. We basically grew up together. We treat each other as family, you know that. And lately we can't help but notice you have been out of your usual self. What has been bothering you?"

"Ara, Reito-san, I don't know what you–"

"Is it that girl in the hospital? And please do not keep anything from us. You know we only mean well."

Shizuru was suddenly lost for words, she could no longer hold it in. "Natsuki, that's her name. I– I have these strong feelings for her, but I'm still afraid to show myself after she had awoken from the accident."

"Why? You were there the whole time she was unconscious. You took care of her. She should be nothing more than grateful for what you did."

"I… may have done some other things that caused… pain to her."

"What exactly did you do, Fujino-san?" Yukino asked.

"I… I pushed her away from me." Shizuru always had a problem opening up or sharing her feelings to others. Not once had Reito, Yukino, and Haruka heard anything very personal from the brunette.

"I see." Reito commented. "But Shizuru-san, are you in love with her?"

"It all started with infatuation, but it has become something more. So yes, I am deeply in love with her. I only wish I have the strength to let her know now." Shizuru confessed, "Reito, I never felt anything like this before, in my entire life. Being with Natsuki, she completes me."

"Then what seems to be the matter, Fujino-san? You can approach her to tell her directly." Yukino asked.

"I'm afraid I'm too late. I-I saw her with her ex-fiancée. The one she's supposed to marry on the same day of my wedding. I think they might have gotten back together." Shizuru revealed.

"What the-! And you're not going to try again bubuzuke? They're still not married so you can jump in. It'll do!" Haruka waved her arms aimlessly.

"Ara, what's the use in trying Haruka-san? I could never have her anymore. She already found another to truly love her and I will respect that."

"What happened to the Bubuzuke I know? How can we make you understand that you are fighting for LOVE!" Haruka continued, "Well, try a bit harder will you? Have some of my GUTS!"

"But I saw them kiss each other –"

"Shizuru-san, things are not always what they seem. Many times, love can be cruel to the eye. The mischievous Eros can also play cruel games." Reito wisely said. "All your life you've waited for true love to come your way and now that you've found it, you're just going to let it slip away? Do you really want to let Natsuki-chan go?"

"Fujino-san, don't spend the rest of your lifetime wishing you were together." Yukino added. "Had she even said she rejected you? If so, don't you want to hear the reasons why?"

"Just one question bubuzuke, do you really love that girl?"

"Of course." Shizuru honestly replied.

"Then don't let your love for Natsuki just fade away. Go fight for the girl!"

"No matter what happens, we're here for you Fujino-san. We will help you in any way we can."

"Fight for love, BUBUZUKE! You can do this!" Haruka shouted with a fist pump.

For the first time in her life, she let go of her façade and actually donned a real smile towards her friends. _The_ best friends who stood by her through thick and thin, and through the whirl winds that ran circles in her mind. _'I'm coming for you, Natsuki. Please wait for me.'_

x – x – x – x – x

Natsuki stretched her body as she got out of the car. It's been days since she was released from the hospital. She seems to have partially recovered so the doctors allowed her to go home. But ever since she was conscious, she has not seen the brunette woman who plagued her mind 24/7. Even if the family business was reintroduced to her and all other matters that required her attention like her sister Alyssa made her busy, her heart steadily yearned for one person– _'Where are you Shizuru?'_

Natsuki walked towards the Fujino mansion with the intent of retrieving her items (specifically the limited edition lingerie). And as her steps neared the front door she couldn't help but feel nervous, she wanted to see Shizuru. Deep in her heart she knows she still loves the crimson-eyed girl.

Natsuki took a deep breath and filled her lungs with air. She knocked on the door thrice and waited for a response.

"Oh, Kuga-san, you're back." A stern-looking Miss Maria opened the door.

Natsuki tried to paste a smile on her lips, "Good evening, Miss Maria. I'm here to get my stuff–"

Miss Maria cut her sentence, "I see you're back in good health. And it's proper timing you arrived! Sakomizu currently needs extra hands to assist him with his current dilemma in the garden. Something happened to the flowers you both planted. Go there right now and help him."

"But, Miss Maria… I'm currently no longer work–"

"I don't think you heard me correctly, Kuga-san. I am asking you to proceed in the garden right now, understood?"

"Y-yes, Miss Maria…"

The old hag, err- I mean, the good old Miss Maria walked away from Natsuki, while the girl was left with no choice but to abide the orders given to her.

Natsuki shrugged her shoulders, "Oh, well…" She walked towards the door leading to the back garden.

Upon opening the door, Natsuki was immediately rooted in her place. It looked different, amazingly different. She felt like she was Alice in Wonderland. Various yellow "christmas" lights decorated the entire garden, trees and plants alike. In the center was a square dining table and chairs with a romantic candle light. Surrounding it are various rose petals lying on the floor.

As soon as Natsuki stepped on the neatly-trimmed grass, a soft mellow music played in the air. She was surprised when Ahn appeared beside her. Ahn was smiling sweetly as she extended her right hand towards Natsuki.

Natsuki accepted the hand with a confused face. Ahn lead her towards the middle of the garden. She pulled a chair and assisted Natsuki in sitting. Natsuki currently has a thousand and one questions running through her mind right now.

Ahn handed her a bouquet of purple flowers. "You're beautiful, Natsuki," she praised her.

Natsuki couldn't take it no more. She raised her hand. "Wait! Are you the one responsible for all of this?" Natsuki roamed her eyes around.

Ahn laughed gently, "Of course not. I am your soon to be sister-in-law, Natsuki." She grinned widely. "And I know you're off-limits, anyway."

Natsuki questioningly raised an eyebrow. She searched the area again.

"Oh, Shi-chan… come out, come out, wherever you are!" Ahn sing-songed jokingly.

The rose bushes moved, Natsuki can't help but bite her lower lip to prevent herself from laughing. Shizuru came out like a shy teenager about to face her high school crush. '_Why does she need to hide?'_ Natsuki snickered.

"So, I gotta go. My work's done here," Ahn bid to say goodbye. But before she left she took Natsuki's hand and raised it near her lips, "I'll just kiss Natsuki–"

"Ahn-oneesan!"

"Alright, alright Shi-chan! Geez, so possessive! Hahahaha…" Ahn faced Natsuki once again, "Bye, Natsuki~" She flirtatiously winked and left.

**_While in the mansion…_**

"Yes, Chie-han she's already here. Natsuki already met Fujino-sama." Aoi spoke on the cellphone.

"Kawaii~" Mai commented with hearts coming out of her eyes.

"Good for Natsuki-san, she also deserves to be happy. I hope she notices the full bloom purple roses we planted." Sakomizu commented.

"And so is Fujino-sama. They really look good together." Takeda commented while staring outside through the huge window.

"And all of you should go back to work…" A stern voice cut through their conversation. The four comically looked back to see a serious-looking Miss Maria overshadowing them. "…Now!"

All four almost jumped out of their skin and hurriedly went in separate directions. Miss Maria was left alone beside the huge window. She took a glance towards the garden and a small unnoticeable smile graced her lips before she finally pulled the curtains to cover the window.

**_Back in the garden…_**

Shizuru took the bouquet of purple roses Ahn left on the table and handed it to Natsuki, "For you…"

"Thanks."

Shizuru couldn't look at Natsuki in the eyes. Natsuki shook her head while grinning, _'What ever happened to the Shizuru I know?'_ The Shizuru in front of her was not the flirtatious, clever and always quipping Shizuru she met. Instead, the brunette was clearly tensed and mildly shaking.

Natsuki decided not to speak. She waited for her to make a move. She wanted her to be the first to talk. Shizuru slightly opened her lips, but then closed it again.

Crickets continued to chirp in the quietness of the night. Even the music halted to give them some time to converse.

"Ah… Shizuru, aren't you going to say anything?" Natsuki began.

"Kanin na, Natsuki. I'm not good with this." Shizuru stared at her own hands.

"Oh, okay… maybe I should just go…"

"Wait! It's just me, I'm ah…"

Natsuki smiled, "What happened, Shizuru? You are always confident and full of authority when you speak to other people, how come you're stuttering in front of me. Why?"

"Because you're different, Natsuki." Shizuru took a deep breath and looked at Natsuki in the eyes, "Because… because… I love you, Natsuki."

It was Natsuki's turn to be rendered speechless. She felt butterflies inside her stomach. "Please, Shizuru. If you feel sorry about the accident–"

"Does Natsuki think I'll do this because I felt guilty with the accident? I am nervous because I'm afraid you won't believe me. Natsuki, I do love you. Can't you feel it in your heart?" Her crimson eyes pleaded with Natsuki's emerald. "I love you because you brought me these emotions I never thought I'll find."

"You taught me how to love, Natsuki. Without even saying a word, you showed me how to love simply by watching you. Nobody else had ever made me feel the way you did, Natsuki."

"I'm ready to give up everything just for you to realize how much you mean to me. I'll do everything to make it up to you. Let's start over again Natsuki, _onegai_."

Emeralds met crimson. Love was written all over her face. Natsuki could see that everything Shizuru said came from the heart. It was her turn for a love declaration.

"And I love you, too, Shizuru. I fell in love at first sight the moment your beautiful face etched in my drunken memory. The moment I touched you I felt an invisible force linking me to you."

"I'm so grateful I have met you, not only because it made me feel safe, but because I believe you're the missing piece of me. I never would have known what it feels to fall in love, or how beautiful it is to live my life together with you."

"You, Shizuru, literally turned my dark life into light. I could have been hopelessly lost if I never met you."

"I love you, Shizuru."

Natsuki flashed Shizuru her sweetest smile. "Oh, come here," she pulled Shizuru towards her. Natsuki embraced Shizuru with all the warmth she could give.

"Natsuki, kanin na if it took a life and death situation before I came up with this decision to tell you how I feel for you. I realized I couldn't live without my Natsuki. You're my life. I love you so much." Shizuru tightened the hug.

"I love you, too. Why don't we just start anew and forget about the accident and the wedding mishap? Let's make things right from the start."

"Ara, like meeting again?"

"Hahahaha... sure, why not?"

"Hi beautiful stranger-han. Can I have your name please?" Shizuru seductively grinned.

"Are you trying to seduce me right away?"

"Ara, of course. I wouldn't let Natsuki get away the second time around."

"Hahahaha… I won't Shizuru, I promise. I'll never go far away from you again."

Both eyes met again, and what occurred afterwards needed no more words. Feelings took over as Shizuru and Natsuki's lips shared a passionate kiss. They let their emotions communicate in a different language that only their hearts could only understand.

...

**Epilogue:**

It's beautiful to look at the flower garlands that adorned the archways and entrances to the church. These were made of purple roses, specifically ordered by the _brides_. It's also nice to look at the candleholder in the altar, shedding off a romantic and warm feel. A corded lasso embraced each pew.

It all seemed like a dream. Everything is perfect; the church designs, the music, and the people who warmly accepted their union.

Natsuki took a deep breath. She finally getting married to someone she truly loves. Her emerald misted as she walked towards the altar. The song "From This Moment" by Shania Twain became the bridal hymn.

_(I do swear that I'll always be there._

_I'd give anything and everything and I will always care._

_Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,_

_for better for worse, I will love you with_

_every beat of my heart.)_

_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on_

_…_

_From this moment I have been blessed_

_I live only for your happiness_

_And for your love I'd give my last breath_

_From this moment on…_

The song's meaning hit her right at the heart. Kami gave her Shizuru during those times when she felt her life waste away. Shizuru sheltered her when the rest of the world undermined her and Shizuru gave her a different purpose in life. She taught her to love once again.

She felt her hands and feet get cold as she accepted Shizuru's extended hand. Both of them faced the altar. Natsuki couldn't help but be thankful because Shizuru loved her back.

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start_

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you_

_…_

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on_

She glanced at Shizuru. She looked equally beautiful in her dress. She had once seen her in the same situation, getting married and waiting at the altar. From back then until now, Shizuru's effect on her didn't change. Natsuki still wanted to kiss her like what she did back then.

Funny that both their weddings didn't carry on that day, sometimes destiny has an amusing way of doing things.

She glanced towards the guests. Her younger sister and only remaining family was seated in between Shizuma and her imotou's personal attendant Miyu. Nao was seated beside Chie who was holding Aoi's hand. Beside Aoi was Mai, who was blushing in sight of Shizuru's friend Reito. While the blond Haruka was _loudly_ whispering something to her friend and companion Yukino. On the other pew was Miss Maria, Sakomizu, Takeda, and Natsuki's personal friend Sergay Vera Wang. Before Natsuki left her sight on her friends, she saw _Vera_ wink at Takeda.

Natsuki felt Shizuru hold her hand, "Are you nervous?"

"A-a little… yeah."

"Don't be, I'm here for you."

"I know."

_You're the reason I believe in love_

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

_All we need is just the two of us_

_My dreams came true because of you_

_…_

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment_

_I will love you as long as I live_

_From this moment on_

Various emotions coursed through them; _love, joy, contentment_.

"I'm really happy to share this life with you, Natsuki. I thank Kami for giving you to me,"

"Me, too." Natsuki smiled. Both looked forward to the officiating priest and the ceremony began.

Deep within Natsuki's heart she is blissful for marrying Shizuru. No matter how many times she faces the altar, as long as it is both of them she wouldn't tire. She would become the _bride_ over and over again, only for Shizuru.

...

THE END

...

* * *

**AN:**

Writing has been such a wonderful experience, but I decide to go back to what I do best which is reading and (positively) reviewing, yay!

Anyway! Thanks to all who read, review, follow and favorite my two stories: **_Fat Chance At Love_** and **_Here Comes The Bride_**.

These stories are my personal contribution to my fave pairing of all time: **_ShizNat_**

Without further ado,

Maraming salamat!

Je vous remercie!

Terima kasih!

Dziękujemy!

Danke!

Grazie!

Kiitos!

Obrigado!

Köszönjük!

Go raibh maith agat!

Tack!

Teşekkür ederim!

Спасибо!

Täname!

Ďakujem vám!

Σας ευχαριστούμε!

Takk!

Cảm ơn bạn!

Gracias!

谢谢你！

Arigato gozaimasu!

_**Twenty-six Whitewave**_ signing off.


	11. Chapter 11

It has come to our knowledge that fellow authors, Shuu Zh-Meyer and Iliiya Wu-Meyer the authors we have come to know as **Frau-chan n Yaa-chan** in FF Net, has recently passed away. We have yet to confirm the validity of this information but I too have lost communication with them since last weekend.

People may remember their stories: Hime of the Stars, The Midsummer Chronicle, Haru no Monogatari, and **With Me** which is my personal favorite that is sadly will no longer be completed. For the short period of time I've known them, I remember them as a beautiful and kind couple who had nothing but kind and encouraging words towards me during my reading days, especially the writing of this story. So I humbly dedicate this story for them which coincidentally, they were newlyweds themselves.

My deepest condolences to their families.

Frau-chan n Yaa-chan, you girls will be missed in Mai HiME Fanfiction FB group and of course here in FF Net. Thanks for being inspirations to me personally.

...

**_"Don't know how, don't know when, I have fallen in love with you again and again, even when you close by, or far away from me, all I think is about you, all I ever see is your face...lalala~ I love you."_**

_-_Shuu Zh-Meyer last post in facebook, September 17, 2013.


End file.
